


解決師

by javycsh



Category: carolnat - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:55:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 25
Words: 41,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24508018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/javycsh/pseuds/javycsh
Summary: *本文概念和部分劇情都參考了港劇《解決師》。*OOC預警
Relationships: Carol Danvers & Natasha Romanov
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 未經允許不得轉載

（一）

卡車停在一棟12層樓高的舊建築物後方。  
駕駛座的青年看了一旁不停在抽煙的中年，終於忍不住伸手推推那人，再指向自己的手錶。  
“不是說7點收貨嗎？這都6點57分了！”  
中年不慌不慢地吐了一口煙，轉頭看他。“耐心等，她從來都不會遲到。”  
“等？等什麼？”吸了將近半小時的二手煙，青年開始有點狂躁。  
中年才要開口，忽然“碰”的一聲，卡車晃了下，兩人同時間轉頭看向後方，只見那堆滿床墊和紙皮箱的地方像是有什麼在用力搖晃。中年瞇著眼默默數著，一秒、兩秒、三秒……後方似乎又沒了任何動靜。  
不愧是M，藥效發揮得剛剛好。  
露出了然的笑，中年將叼著的煙頭扔出窗外。“貨收到啦！開車！”  
“什麼？這就完了？”青年一聽，一副難以置信加上懊悔的表情。“我還以為有機會看到M的廬山真面目呢！”  
說完，立即華麗麗地贏得中年迎面而來的一個巴頭。  
“你以為M是誰？他可是直接聽令於我們集團老大的解決師！除了老大，誰都沒見過他，甚至連他是男的還是女的都沒人知道呢！”  
“這還用說嗎？這麼厲害的人物肯定是男的！”青年用力踩油，卡車漸漸離開了站在建築物天台監視著的那人的視線。  
金髮女生蹲下身，將脫下的黑色風衣和口罩，連同短鎗一起收進背包裡，再拿出一頂棒球帽戴上。  
這回行動很順利，沒有觸動大樓警鐘，也沒驚動太多人，所以女生只需要安安靜靜地從沒有安裝任何電眼的樓梯迅速離開即可。  
下了樓，她隨即騎上早已停在後巷的單車揚長而去。  
中途，夜空忽然不安地閃爍了一下下。女生雙腳緊急剎車，抬眼看著天空，皺了下好看的眉頭，從背包裡拿出耳機，戴上，再把音樂開到最大聲。  
她不喜歡下雨天，更討厭雷聲。因此，必須更早回到家！  
於是，她拼命地加速再加速，甚至沒發現一個路過的紅髮女生為了閃避自己的單車而跌坐在地。紅髮女生手裡的長盒子也因為她的動作而摔在地上、打開，盒子裡被拆成幾節的長笛跟著滾到了地上，嚴重刮花。  
“What the......”手裡捧著心愛的長笛，紅髮女瞪著完全沒停下來的單車，簡直想把人扯下來狂揍一頓。


	2. Chapter 2

（二）  
經過一整夜的狂風暴雨，太陽一大早就迫不及待出來露臉。  
聽著輕快的音樂，金髮女生踩著單車穿梭在小區的小巷裡。一想到結束了部署好些日子的任務，終於可以過上一陣子悠閒的日子，她心情就特別的好。  
嘴裡跟著耳機傳來的音樂哼著愉悅的曲子，女生嘴角愈發上揚。忽然，不知哪兒衝出來個冒失鬼擋在了前方，嚇得她立刻兩手按下剎車器、放下雙腳剎車，鞋底還因為和路面大力摩//擦而發出少少的熱能。總算，在撞上那人之前停住了車。  
看著前方呈現大字型擋住自己去路的紅髮女生，金髮女生一陣莫名來氣。  
“小姐，你知不知道你這樣做很危險？”  
“我認得你。”收起雙臂，紅髮女看著她說。  
“嗯？”對方的這句話讓她一時愣住。認得我？“你說的哪件事？”  
紅髮女當著她的面把拎在手裡的長盒子打開，再拿起長笛的其中一節，遞到她眼前。  
“昨天你在小區裡的公園附近騎車騎很快，不只把我撞倒了，還弄壞了我的長笛。”  
女生定睛一看，長笛的確被刮花了好幾道痕跡，再看看眼前那人的表情，看起來很認真，不像是故意出來找茬的，便立刻閉上雙眼，運用她過人的記憶力回想昨天完成任務後騎車經過小區公園時的情形。印象中，她好像真的差點撞到了一個人，且在她的單車經過後，身後似乎是有人跌坐在地上的樣子。  
睜開眼睛，她直視著眼前那雙綠色的眼睛。“你想怎樣？”  
大概是這句對白與紅髮女生預想的有出入，關上盒子，深深吸了一口氣，她忍住想打人的衝動咬牙切齒道：“既然你撞到了我，不是應該賠錢道歉嗎？怎麼還問我想怎樣？”  
這麼沒禮貌的傢伙真是太欠揍了！  
“哦！”金髮女生點點頭。“維修費多少？我賠。”  
“你……”又是大力呼吸，紅髮女生覺得自己的忍耐力到了爆發點。“我還沒找到維修樂器的店，正想去問問朋友。”  
“哦！”金髮女生聳聳肩。“我倒是知道一個地方，可以帶你過去。”  
“真的？”眼前這只金毛的態度給她的印象已經徹底扣到了負分，這個急轉彎讓她有點反應不過來。  
“當然。”金髮女重新騎上單車，再拍了拍後座示意道：“放心，今天天氣好，我會放慢速度。”  
天氣？半信半疑地坐到了後座，紅髮女抬頭看了下那一瞬間的陽光燦爛。哦對！昨晚遇到這人的時候，好像正好是雷電不斷，快要下雨的樣子。  
“就算是快下雨也不可以橫衝直撞呀！”紅髮女自言自語，卻被前座那人聽了進去。  
“好。下回我會小心點！”說完，單車隨即以不快不慢的速度前進，驚得沒準備好的後座乘客下意識雙手緊緊抱住她的腰部。  
金髮女生低頭，瞄了眼圈住自己腰部的那雙手，不自覺微微牽起唇角。“對了，你叫什麼名字？”  
“Natasha Romanoff。”  
“Natasha？你好，我是Carol Danvers。”


	3. Chapter 3

（三）  
Carol說的地方離她們所在之處有點距離，再加上她騎著單車穿過幾條大街小巷，還為了抄捷徑走的很多小路，搞到最後Natasha都被繞暈了，根本分不清方向，也搞不懂此刻自己身居何處。  
正事辦完了，老闆說隔天就可以來拿回長笛，加上Carol也把維修費付清，算是功成身退了。這下子，兩人算是不拖不欠了。  
Natasha跟著Carol從樂器行出來，兩人互看了一眼，頓時一陣尷尬。  
最怕空氣突然安靜。  
Natasha有點不知所措地動動手指頭，咧嘴笑了笑，看向Carol。“對了，你在哪裡上班？大老遠載我過來這裡，會不會打擾到你的工作時間？”  
工作？從未和任何人談論過工作的Carol怔了怔，故作鎮定地環顧四周環境，正好掃到了街角一家咖啡館。  
“我在咖啡館工作。”轉頭看著Natasha，她裝作不在意地聳聳肩。“我不需要太早上班，這時候有其他同事在。”  
“哦？”Natasha看上去非常感興趣的樣子。“你是個barista嗎？”  
Carol輕輕點頭。嗯，之前曾經為了偽裝竊取資料而報讀過咖啡師課程，她……勉強算是吧？  
“太好了！我很喜歡咖啡呢！”  
看著Natasha一臉雀躍，Carol不假思索地又接了話。“不過，我還是比較喜歡呆在廚房裡弄甜品。”  
“真的假的？”  
再次陪笑點頭，是真的。但是Carol想扶額了，跟一個陌生人透露太多自己的信息，好像不是件好事。她喜歡製作甜點，純粹因為興趣，完全無關任務。空閒時，她這個宅女最愛的就是呆在廚房鑽研食譜。只要把冰箱塞滿，她最高紀錄可以超過一星期不出門，就靠自己做飯。且，她最愛吃的還是高卡的甜品。  
沒關係，吃下多少卡路里，她就鍛煉多長時間補回去。  
就在Carol掙扎著該不該和Natasha繼續往下聊時，Natasha忽然看了眼手錶，然後著急地看著她。  
“Carol，其實……我在A大當助教，然後平時會和一些同學一起在學校練習演奏。我們今早有練習，我快要遲到了，你能不能載我去A大？我有點不確定方向。”  
“放鬆！別緊張！”Carol淡定地拍拍她的肩膀，“你的樂器已經送修啦！你就算趕回去也不能和他們一起練習啊！”  
Natasha抓頭，尷尬地笑了。“對哦！”  
“我看這樣。你先打電話跟他們說一聲，然後我們去街角那家Cafe，我請你喝杯咖啡當成是賠禮。過後，我再送你回去原處，好嗎？”明明只要把人送回，兩人自此就可以毫無瓜葛了，Carol其實也不明白為什麼自己忽然要提出這個要求。  
“不必麻煩了。”Natasha臉上浮現莫名的淺紅。  
“你不接受，就是拒絕我的道歉咯。”金毛帶著笑的懇求讓人難以抗拒。於是，在Natasha打完電話後，兩人一起踏入了那家咖啡館。  
Natasha點了杯熱拿鐵，Carol要了杯冰摩卡。Natasha說，她喜歡點熱咖啡，因為特別喜歡咖啡上的拉花。  
拉花？我成績好像不怎麼樣，就勉強過關吧？Carol暗忖。  
那個早上，安靜的大金毛就那樣呆呆地坐著，和Natasha有一句沒一句地坐了超過半小時。大部分時間，都是Natasha分享關於自己的演奏會，而Carol只是負責“嗯嗯啊啊。”直到，Natasha忽然安靜了數秒，看著Carol，一副欲言又止的樣子。  
“你是不是有話要對我說？”習慣直來直往的Carol有點受不了這樣的拖拖拉拉。  
“其實，經過這幾個小時下來，我覺得你還蠻可愛的。自從昨晚你撞到我，再加上早上你的態度有點……我當時，還蠻想打你的。”  
“真的嗎？”Carol沒忍住地直接哈哈哈哈大笑起來。似乎，這是第一次有人對自己這麼坦白。Natasha說得小心翼翼的樣子，讓她既感動又想笑。“你可以直接給我一拳。”前提是打得到我再說。  
興許是被Carol的笑聲感染了，Natasha跟著也哈哈哈哈了起來。嗯，這女的有意思！尤其是笑起來的樣子真的太可愛。  
結束了這一段美麗的邂逅，Carol把人送回原處，再給Natasha樂器行的地址，兩人這一場不撞不相識的插曲，算是畫上了句號。  
看著Natasha逐漸模糊的背影，Carol轉身騎上單車，戴上耳機，繼續原定的行程。  
途經一家咖啡館時，她下意識放慢速度看了一眼，發現咖啡館貼了張店鋪頂讓的告示。  
就這麼鬼使神差的，又是一陣緊急剎車，她不假思索地推著單車走了上去。  
反正，不接任務的時候，她除了出外買食材和租影片，更多時候都是宅在家裡。如果有一份“正當職業”當掩飾，好像也挺不錯的。


	4. Chapter 4

（四）  
咖啡館雖然換了老闆，但是從裝潢到廚師和服務員都完全沒有更換，就只是入口處的那塊大招牌換了個新名字，以及換了一份新菜單。  
更正確來說，菜單上從前菜、主食、甜點到飲料，其實也沒換，就只是因為店名換了，總得重新打印一份新設計的Menu而已。  
Carol不只一次跟員工們強調，讓他們一切運作照常，最好是讓顧客完全不知道咖啡館曾經易主這件事。個中原因她沒解釋，大家也沒追問。反正，每個老闆都會有自己的怪脾氣，打工仔負責乖乖聽令就好。  
剛開始接手咖啡館時，Carol會三不五時忽然出現。就像那些常常巡視業務的老闆一樣，點一份食物和飲料，然後就在一個不顯眼的角落坐上大半天。  
大夥兒起初都以為自家老闆這是來突擊檢查，直到有人發現，其實老闆大部分時間都在看書、聽歌，以及發呆。比起觀察店裡的情況，她似乎更愛靜靜地看著玻璃窗外的人來人往。  
那樣子看上去，彷彿在等著一個人。一個沒有約定，卻隨時可能會出現的人。  
漸漸的，一個星期後，Carol開始坐不住了。她會在非繁忙時間擠進櫃檯，然後要求咖啡師給她補課。在複習好怎麼泡咖啡後，她又要求學拉花了。  
而且，咖啡師發現了一種情況。那就是，老闆好像只對可以拉花的咖啡感興趣，她完全沒提及Espresso或Americano那一類黑咖啡。  
幾天下來，Carol的拉花技術已經不輸咖啡師了。看著她捧著那杯令她得意不已的作品傻笑著，兩位輪班的咖啡師莫名產生了危機意識。難不成，老闆為了開源節流打算自己下手，已經想要裁員了嗎？  
幸虧，三天後再次出現的Carol就用行動來證明他們這些擔心是多餘的。  
Carol混進了廚房，很即興地用現有的材料弄了Apple Fritter，然後讓人在門口的小黑板上寫上了“Today’s Special”。  
Apple Fritter製作過程很簡單，蘋果酸酸甜甜的，被外面裹着的面糊包裹着，炸熟之后，冰果会变软，充滿著浓浓的蘋果香，很適合配上咖啡或茶，享受悠閒的下午茶。  
幾乎是出乎所有人的意料，那一天的Today’s Special大獲好評。  
不過，在那之後，Carol依舊表現得一點也不急進的樣子，她還是執意於專注在自己的步伐和心情。偶爾在她心血來潮的時候，才會像玩家家酒一樣，跑進廚房裡製作了雞肉菠菜乳蛋派或是Pretzel Donut。  
惟，不管咖啡館裡是怎麼樣的場面，甚至服務員都快忙不過來了，Carol還是會靜靜地坐在角落，一副若有所失的樣子。  
直到某一天，一位紅髮女生走進了咖啡館。  
“請問，你們的Today’s Special賣完了嗎？”  
女生獨特的嗓音讓一直低頭坐在角落的那人瞬間抬眼。在看清來人的那一刻後，她更是立刻摘下耳機，合上了翻閱著的書本，直接從位子上走過來。  
“不好意思，我們今天並沒有推出Today’s Special呢！”服務員用著甜美的聲音回答。  
“哦！是嗎？我聽說你們會不定時推出，還想說今天難得經過，就進來碰碰運氣呢！”紅髮女生一臉的失望。  
“不好意思啊！”服務員臉帶著微笑，正想給顧客另外推薦些食物，Carol已經走到了她的身旁。  
“Hi, Natasha.”  
在場的服務員們都看呆了。這大概是，向來高冷又少話的老闆第二次展露的笑容，而且這笑容看上去還是那麼傻。怪不得老闆私下都愛保持著高冷的形象，她總不能總是讓自家員工覺得自己看起來很傻是不是？  
“Carol？”紅髮女生輕輕勾起嘴角，那即是一抹任誰看了都會神魂顛倒的媚笑。“你在這裡上班嗎？”  
Carol微微點頭，隨即往裡面的位子揮揮手。“裡邊請。”  
“我……本來是想來嘗試你們的特點，但貌似，今天並沒有呢？”  
Natasha兩眼間的黯然讓Carol心中一慌脫口道：“你想吃還不簡單嗎？你先坐下來點杯飲料，我這就去給你準備。”  
“真的嗎？”Natasha一臉的難以置信。  
“真的。”Carol大力點頭。“只不過，我不確定廚房裡還剩下什麼材料。我盡量。”  
“沒關係，不管你弄的什麼我都照單全收。”  
“好。”  
某人的一句話令Carol忘了先把客人安頓好就直接衝進了廚房，看得在場的所有人差點沒忍住笑聲。  
“她是你們家廚師嗎？”Natasha好奇問道。上回，Carol好像告訴她自己是個Barista來著？  
“她是我們老闆。”話一說完，服務員反射性地直接捂住了自己的嘴。糟糕！剛才她說了什麼？  
“老闆？”Natasha一副了然的樣子。怪不得不需要太早上班，怪不得隨時可以決定要不要準備Today’s Special。  
最後，Carol給Natasha送上了一份馬克杯布朗尼。  
“不好意思，時間有限，再加上廚房所剩下的食材不多……”Carol默默低頭，臉上寫著抱歉兩個字。  
拿起小湯匙，Natasha在Carol悄悄注視的眼神中大口吃起了杯裡的食物。  
“說，你是不是偷偷跑到對面街的麵包店買了這杯布朗尼？”  
Natasha的“質問”成功又一次逗笑Carol。不經意掃到Natasha左手邊那杯被喝了幾口的熱拿鐵，Carol眼裡飄過了一陣複雜的情緒。  
下回，我希望你吃的和喝的，都由我一手包辦。


	5. Chapter 5

（五）  
自從一天內看到Carol露出N次的笑容後，咖啡館上下總算搞清楚老闆總是坐在角落等待的，究竟是什麼樣的人物了。於是，大家都在猜想，自那之後，老闆天天都要到咖啡館報到了嗎？咖啡館天天都要搞Today’s Special了嗎？  
一想到這兒，大夥兒就莫名的興奮起來。畢竟，咖啡館之前的生意確實有點糟，前業主也是因為撐不下去了才會提出頂讓。現在難得好多顧客因為Carol製作的甜點慕名而來，他們自然希望顧客不會在碰了太多次壁之後又放棄了。  
沒想到，Carol隔天終究沒有出現在咖啡館裡，甚至連Natasha也沒來光顧。  
事實上，被員工們期盼著的老闆並非閒著在家搖腳，她一整天都忙得焦頭爛額。  
那一天，天還沒亮她就接到了一封信息，一個足以讓A市整片土地都震動的消息。  
集團老大清晨時候在酒店房內被神秘人鎗擊，幸虧已無生命危險。  
給她發信息的是老大身邊最得力的助手，Maria Hill。據Hill的說法，她被要求24小時內找出鎗手以及幕後指使者。  
就這樣，Carol開啟了她忙碌的新一天。  
她先是偽裝混進酒店，尋找機會駭入酒店監控系統取得鎗手在進入酒店以及離開時的畫面，再從經過各種偽裝、早已認不清鎗手本人的畫面中找出疑似鎗手的嫌疑人，再憑藉鎗手的體型、習慣、服裝、所使用的武器類型中推斷出鎗手可能是行內的哪一號人物。  
至於幕後指使者是誰，就算不用查，明眼人也都知道這件事八成與最近勢力漸漸在擴大的某個對家集團脫離不了干係。他們缺的，就是一個明確的證據而已。  
這些年來，A市裡的黑暗勢力越來越多，但是每一家都乖乖地遵守遊戲規則。誰要是在沒有任何理由下就明目張膽地向對家開砲，那就是赤裸裸地挑戰白道上最高階級的那位，到時恐怕會率先成了炮灰。  
因此，在這起事件中，找到鎗手招出幕後指使者變成非常重要的一環。  
很幸運的，經過多次反复重看監控畫面，Carol終於在其中一個一掃而過的畫面中，看到了鎗手甩頭避開子彈、頭髮揚起時露出的頸後那個刺青。  
一個六角星刺青。  
六角星，正是H集團的標誌。而那個擅長偽裝的鎗手，應該就是H集團的頭號鎗手，S吧？  
在查獲了這個大突破後，Carol連忙把信息用特定的傳送方式告訴了集團老大。  
“知道了。老大說先不要輕舉妄動，等待下一個指示。”  
看著系統自動清除通話記錄後，收起備用手機，Carol看了眼窗外已經偏暗的天空，決定放棄在廚房鬧騰，直接下樓給自己買一份晚餐。  
沒想到，才騎上單車沒多久，她又在不遠處的河畔看到了熟悉的身影。


	6. Chapter 6

（六）  
傍晚的河畔邊圍著三三兩兩的聽眾。雖然不算熱鬧，但悠揚的樂曲導致部分路過的行人不自覺放慢步伐，甚至停下腳步來欣賞那一段令人心情愉悅的演奏。  
從單車上下來，雙手輕輕推著單車前進，Carol的兩隻眼睛卻從未從那一群演奏者身上離開。或許，應該說她的視線完全被吹著長笛的紅髮女生吸引住了。  
那是她第一次看到Natasha的另一面。不同於之前和她接觸時那樣的神情，陶醉在音樂裡的Natasha更是散發出一種和平時不一樣的氣質，令向來充滿警惕的解決師莫名的陷入、放鬆，瞬間忘了她還有一個待命中的任務。  
Carol在那之前並沒聽過那麼一段旋律，輕快、充滿活力、及讓人不自覺想輕輕地擺動身體。  
如此令人心情愉快的曲子，大概，是團員們的新作吧！Carol猜想。  
待演奏結束，圍觀的群眾漸漸離去，幾位團員開始忙碌於收起各自的樂器，Carol依舊呆呆地站在原地，怔怔地看著Natasha收好長笛後一步步地走到她的面前。  
“Hi，Carol！”Natasha送上的微笑令Carol握著單車的手腕下意識地緊了緊，她甚至不確定自己剛剛是不是不小心直接嚥口水了。  
“Hi.”Carol咧嘴笑著，揮了下右手，五隻手指頭不自然的動了動，當場成功贏來Natasha不客氣的嘲笑聲。  
“你們剛剛的表演……很棒！”在Carol將無處安放的手指緊握成一個“讚”的手勢後，Natasha終於決定不再逗弄眼前這位臉紅得快燒起來的“小朋友”。  
“我們剛收到通知，受邀下星期在一場活動中演奏。大夥兒太高興了，就有人提議來這裡即興表演一下我們的新曲子。”  
“真的嗎？恭喜你……們！”  
“謝謝。”Natasha轉頭看了下身後幾位夥伴，頓了頓，又看向Carol。“你用過晚餐了嗎？”  
Carol搖搖頭。  
“要不要一起？”  
Carol看向Natasha身後的那5個人，又是一陣搖頭。  
像是瞬間明白了什麼，Natasha朝她挑挑眉，隨即竄到身後那群人當中交代了幾句，又快速出現在Carol眼前。  
“走吧！你本來打算要去哪裡吃好吃的？帶上我吧！”  
“嗯？”Carol睜大雙眼，發現Natasha背後的那群人都在盯著她。“你不和他們一起嗎？”  
“他們有5個人，車正好滿了，裝不下我了。”Natasha眨眨眼道：“你的車後座應該還容得下我吧？”  
“當然……可以。”

那一晚，肚子餓得打鼓的兩人完全不挑地直接衝進鄰近的一家餐館解決了晚餐。  
在Natasha點餐時，Carol還暗自記下了人家不吃的、愛吃的和少吃的食物。  
不想，就在兩人安靜地用餐時，Carol口袋裡那個備用手機忽然震動了一下。特意裝作不小心打翻桌上的水杯，Carol藉著上洗手間擦乾的當兒，溜進了廁格裡閱讀信息。  
“下週行動。”  
看著熒幕上的信息自動刪除，Carol有點無力地背靠著廁門，緩緩嘆了一口氣。


	7. Chapter 7

（七）  
穿著深色衣褲，戴上棒球帽和口罩，Carol趁保安員換班的空檔時悄悄從旁門溜進了建築物，先是啟動了一早準備好的軟件駭入保安系統控制了監控畫面，再以最快的速度爬上了2樓。  
由於行動前的那幾天她已經率先找到了建築物的平面圖，並且偷偷到現場踩點好幾次，摸清了建築物裡的所有通道和房間，也熟悉了保安員巡視的套路，因此就算要她在摸黑的情況下神不知鬼不覺地混進任何一處也絕對不是問題。  
根據她得到的消息，今晚的目標將會在慈善晚會開始前被安排在2樓的其中一間貴賓室休息。而她需要做的就是解決掉目標人物那幾個貼身保鏢後，再混進貴賓室給目標人物送上幾顆子彈，就可以收工回家。  
隔著逃生門觀察2樓的情況，Carol發現某一間貴賓室外站著兩位西裝筆挺彪形大漢，大概目標就身處那間房了吧。除了這兩人，整條走廊就是安安靜靜的，正是動手的好時機。  
輕輕推開逃生門，那兩個被驚動的保鏢馬上警惕地向她所處於的方向看過來。兩人還沒來得及拔/鎗，其中一人已經先被快步衝上前的Carol一腳踢倒，另一人則直接遭一鎗斃命。Carol轉過身來，給倒在地上的保鏢大哥轟了一鎗，安裝了聲音抑制器的手鎗很好地將此刻的情形隔絕於外，不管是在房裡的人，或是樓上樓下的其他人，都還不知道這裡發生了些什麼。  
隨手轉動門把，Carol在門被打開後迅速反應，伸出大長腿將欲朝她開鎗的那人掃倒在地後，目標人物在還沒來得及出聲的情況下就被爆頭。同樣的，正要爬起來的保鏢大叔也被乾脆地送上了一鎗。  
速戰速決，從不戀戰。這是Carol一直以來的習慣，也是她經歷無數次任務後都得以全身而退最重要的因素。  
但是，當她從貴賓室出來的那一瞬間，建築物忽然響起了火警警報。躲在一根長柱後快速地掃視四周環境，Carol發現，好像是底樓的某一處開始冒出濃濃的黑煙。  
頃刻間，建築物裡大批的人群開始慌張地從四面八方往大門的方向擠去，Carol忽然看到了人群中那個成功引起她注意力的紅髮女子。  
難道，Natasha上週所說的活動，竟然是這一場慈善晚會？  
Carol皺了下眉頭，在打算撤退的當兒，依稀瞥見抱著長笛的紅髮女子被身後擠來的陌生人撞開，腳下的高跟鞋一個沒踩穩而跌下滾至角落撞到了牆角，當場昏迷過去。  
握鎗的手緊了緊，把帽子壓得更低，Carol放棄了撤退計劃往相反方向衝去，下樓後又是一頓跑到Natasha身後，雙手抱起了趴在地上的那人。  
不想，這時她身後突然傳來了子彈聲。由於手裡還抱著人，Carol無法馬上反擊，雖然已經嘗試第一時間躲開，子彈依舊從她的肩膀擦過，惹得她抱著Natasha的右手差點不小心鬆開。  
疼痛感使Carol的右手漸漸不好使力，咬緊牙根抱著人擠進人群並成功逃出建築物後，她走到了一個長凳前把懷裡的人放下。  
默默地看了那人一眼，她一手按住肩膀上的流血處，轉身離開。  
惟，她沒發現的是，在她往前走幾步之後，躺在長凳上的那人悄悄地睜開了眼睛，一直盯住她的背影，兩眼之間滿是說不清的複雜情緒。

另一邊，騎著一早備好在逃生路線的電單車回到住所。大概是受傷大大的降低了Carol的警覺性，一進了家門，關門，還沒把電燈打開，眼前莫名出現的一個人影近距離朝她頭顱開了一鎗。  
眼前一黑，Carol直直地往身後倒去。


	8. Chapter 8

（八）  
溫暖的陽光從窗外照射進來，刺激著躺在床上那人的皮膚。  
艱難地睜開眼，依稀間感覺到一陣暈眩，想抬起右手揉弄額頭，肩膀上傳來的疼痛感導致Carol沒忍住地痛呼出聲。  
“醒了？”守在床邊、身著白袍的那人轉過身，靠過來幫助她調高床架。“認得我嗎？”  
Carol點點頭，左手抱著右邊肩頭，疼痛導致她臉部表情有些扭曲。“Wanda？”  
Wanda勾了勾嘴角，拉開Carol的左手，只見點點的紅色滲透了右邊肩頭的那一塊白色。  
“痛。”Carol的語氣間充滿著撒嬌的意味，逗得Wanda嘴角的弧度高高揚起。  
“你啊……”Wanda微微搖頭。“誰會想到能力那麼強的M竟然那麼怕痛。說出去豈不是要笑死外面那些人？”  
Carol一聽，直接撅嘴。“M也是普通人一個，也會受傷也會流血，難道還不會痛嗎？”  
“好啦，那一點點擦傷完全不礙事好嗎？我看你只是趁機跟我撒嬌而已。誰不知道你在會場還英雄救美，負傷抱了一個女人逃離火場？”  
“你竟然連這個也知道？”Carol一激動，又掙扎著彈跳起身，卻被Wanda一手按了回去。  
“我要是不知道，那你現在恐怕早就完蛋了。”  
看著Wanda的臉色瞬間轉為嚴肅，Carol這才想起了幾天前發生的事情。左手指著自己額頭上包紮著的繃帶，“這是怎麼一回事？那一鎗，竟然沒要了我的命？”  
“是的，那一鎗並沒有。”Wanda頓了頓，“但如果我來得再遲一些，你就該被打包送走了。”  
據Wanda的說法，那天她緊急收到Carol受傷的消息後，就立刻趕來Carol的住所。沒想到一打開大門，就正好撞見Carol中鎗倒地的那一幕，便想也沒想就拔鎗朝鎗手連開了好幾鎗，阻止了鎗手繼續向Carol開第二鎗。  
然後，她運用了自己身為醫生的背景，弄到了一具身高和體型都和Carol差不多的女屍，再和鎗手的屍體一起放在Carol家客廳，直接一把火毀屍滅跡，假造了兩人駁火後發生意外，雙雙身亡的情況。  
“你很幸運，子彈剛好只是卡住在你的前額骨，所以你只是出現了輕微的腦震盪，一點都不嚴重。”  
“謝謝你！我的救命恩人。”Carol兩手大力擁抱Wanda，又是被嫌棄地推開。  
“你先別謝我。雖說不嚴重，可你還是昏迷了兩天。”手指在Carol的太陽穴上輕輕點了下，Wanda嘆了口氣。“往後會不會有後遺症還是未知數，你還是盡量好好養傷吧！”  
“噢。”聽話地躺平，Carol兩隻眼睛眨了眨，又像是想起什麼的看著Wanda。“慘了！我的家都被你燒掉了，我身份還曝光了，我往後可怎麼辦好？”  
“放心，知道你身份的人都死了，除了我。”  
“嗯？”  
“根據我查到的消息，其實，這是一場鷸蚌相爭，漁翁得利的戲碼。H集團派鎗手暗殺Mr.Thompson失敗了，Mr. Thompson就安排你在慈善晚會中解決掉H。然後他本身故意還出席那場晚會，以避嫌疑。但是，可能有人駭入了Mr. Thompson和你的聊天軟件，得到了你所在的位置的定位，並從中看到了機會，想要趁機剷除兩個勢力最大的集團。或許，他們的計劃還包括殺掉你嫁禍給其中一個對家。因此，H被你殺了，但Mr. Thompson也在那場大火被燒死了。”  
“這些人太複雜了。”Carol有些無奈地扶著額頭。“蛋糕就是那麼大。分得最大塊的那個人怕別人來搶，分得少的一直都在蠢蠢欲動。”  
“複雜就別想了。”Wanda輕拍Carol的左臂。“反正你還有幾處房產，不怕沒有容身之處。再加上，小時候沒得選；而如今，正好給你個機會重新選擇自己想要的人生。”  
“你是說，我要好像電影情節般改名換姓，去一個沒人認識我的地方重新生活嗎？”Carol眼珠子轉了轉，她好像有點捨不得早已熟悉的環境，以及……某個剛認識不久的人。  
“吼！你到底有沒有在認真聽我講話？”Wanda又是點了點Carol的太陽穴。“除了我和Mr. Thompson，沒有第三個人知道你是M了，就連Maria Hill也只是平時跟你傳話而已，她根本就沒見過你本人。所以你說，你幹嘛還要大費周章去改名換姓？你大可以大大方方地回去咖啡館當好你的老闆就好了！”  
“醫生，沒人告訴你應該對病人溫柔一些嗎？”Carol小聲嘀咕。“可是，咖啡館生意好像不怎麼樣，應該養不起我。”  
“那是你的問題，你自己看著辦吧！”Wanda給Carol送上一個大白眼後，便頭也不回地離開了房間，順手把門帶上。  
在確定身後那道門沒有任何動靜後，她這才從白袍拿出手機，發送了一則信息。  
“她醒了。”


	9. Chapter 9

（九）  
在床上躺了好幾天，又被Wanda下令禁足好些天，在終於獲得特赦令的隔天一早，Carol就像脫韁的野馬……不對，Carol是騎著她的鐵馬興奮地在街上繞了好幾圈，再轉回咖啡館。  
才踏入咖啡館，Carol下意識掃視四周，發現迎接她的不只幾個可愛的員工，還有那位坐在窗口處，正低頭翻閱筆記本的紅髮女生。  
“給我一杯熱可可。”隨口向身旁的服務生下了單，她便自顧自地往Natasha的方向走去。  
“Morning.”站到Natasha的桌前，她低頭輕聲道。  
“Carol？”Natasha抬頭，給她送上一個溫暖的微笑。  
“May I？”Carol指著Natasha對面空著的座位問。  
“Sure.”  
待Carol拉開椅子坐好，抬眼一看，發現對面那人正目不轉睛地盯著自己。她心下一顫，尋思著自己是不是趕著出門，臉上髒了也沒發現？便不自然地用抬手擦一餐自己的雙頰，再用力擠出自以為看上去很自然的笑容。“好久不見，你……還好嗎？”  
那一晚後，Carol其實一直擔心著Natasha的情況。醒過來後她上網找了許多報導，發現各家媒體的報導都沒提及此事，她想，Natasha應該也沒什麼大礙吧？如今，可以親眼看到本人完好無缺地坐在眼前，更讓她算是可以真正地完全放下心來。  
“我？我很好啊！”Natasha笑了笑，視線卻還是一直掛在Carol身上。“你呢？怎麼好像很久不見你啦？我來過這裡幾次，他們說你最近都沒過來。”  
“你……來過？”是來找我嗎？還是純粹來找吃的？Carol想問，卻沒問出口。  
“嗯。”Natasha點頭，還舉起手指著Carol的頭問：“你怎麼跑去把頭髮剪短了？”  
“噢！”摸著自己的短髮，Carol恍然大悟。“你剛才一直盯著我看，就是因為我把頭髮剪短了嗎？”  
“嗯。還蠻好看的！”  
“真的嗎？”雖然不是第一次把頭髮剪短，但Carol之前從來並不會在乎別人的眼光，這回倒是對於Natasha的反應有點緊張。  
“真的。”Natasha放下手裡的咖啡杯。“只是，我有點好奇你怎麼忽然消失了一段日子後，還跑去把短髮剪短了？”  
Carol抓了抓頭，思考著該怎麼回答。她總不能告訴Natasha她是因為頭部中鎗，Wanda在幫她處理傷口時候隨手把她的長髮亂剪得像狗啃似的，她才不得不把長髮剪短吧？  
“其實，是我前陣子不小心在家摔了一跤，摔破頭了，醫生為了幫我縫針，剪掉了我一截頭髮。所以，我不得不把頭髮都剪短。”  
Carol自個兒不曉得，她越說越小聲的樣子，已經在出賣她關於自己撒謊這件事了。惟，Natasha並沒有戳穿。  
“啊，好可憐！”Natasha伸手，想要撩開Carol額前的瀏海，馬上被她一手擋了下來。  
“不好意思，疤痕太醜了，你別看！”  
“好吧……”悻悻然收回手，Natasha將杯裡的咖啡一飲而盡後站了起來。“我先走了。”  
“等下。”一把拉住Natasha 的衣袖，Carol著急地跟著站了起來。“你今天有空嗎？”  
Natasha轉頭，看著Carol拉住自己衣袖的那隻手。“嗯……我今天不需要回學校，也沒安排任何節目。有事嗎？”  
“我有話想和你說。我們，能不能找個安靜的地方聊一聊？”  
“安靜的地方？你想去哪裡？”  
Carol腦海裡轉換著無數的畫面，卻沒有任何一個地點令她滿意。  
“要不……來我家吧？”  
“你家？”Natasha挑眉。  
“不……我……我其實不是那個意思。”Carol一著急，開始結巴了起來。  
“那是什麼意思？”靠上前，Natasha充滿侵略性的語氣更是讓Carol不知所措。  
“我……我想……”  
“就去你家吧！”


	10. Chapter 10

（十）  
Carol的新房子較她那間被燒毀的舊家距離咖啡館更遠一些，而且所在之處也稍微有點偏僻，四周很空曠，也沒有幾戶人家。明明有好幾個選擇，偏偏選了此地，大概是Wanda想讓她盡可能低調，盡量遠離是非地吧！  
從咖啡館後邊騎車出發，在經過一條顛簸的巷子時，Natasha下意識兩手緊緊環住Carol的腰。Carol心下一怔，趕緊放慢車速，還轉頭關心一下後座那人。“不好意思，這條沙石路比較不好走。”沒辦法，這也是Carol搬過來後第一次出門，在那之前，她根本就不知道要經歷這麼一段顛簸的路途。  
“沒關係。”Natasha瞇著眼搖頭，紅色的長髮隨著迎面吹來的晨風飄逸著，畫面煞是好看。  
考慮到下回可能還有類似今天要載Natasha回家的情況，Carol發誓，她再也不騎單車了。雖然開車比較麻煩，但她決定了，下一次要捨棄鐵馬，選擇寶馬。  
好不容易抵達了家門，Carol把單車隨意停放在家門前，一把牽起Natasha的手，跨上門前那幾個階梯。  
某人的動作像是不經意般的自然，但Natasha在左手被牽著的那一刻，下意識地看著兩人輕輕握著的手掌，心裡湧上一種說不出的感覺。  
這間房子其實已經購買很久，是Carol作為臨時避難所而備的。因此，雖然剛搬進來，房子裡的家具倒是萬全具備，甚至Wanda還根據她臨時的要求，備好了廚房裡的用具和食材，以及一套咖啡機。  
“隨便坐。”Carol指了指客廳的方向，便打算往左邊的廚房走去。“喝點什麼嗎？”  
“都可以，除了咖啡。”Natasha答。畢竟剛剛才在咖啡館喝完一杯咖啡。  
Carol眼神黯了下，隨即又輕輕勾起眼角。“那就……檸檬茶，好嗎？”唉，她最近不斷練習的拉花技術究竟什麼時候才可以派上用場？  
“好呀！”隨口答應著，暖色系的客廳深深地吸引住Natasha的目光。  
Carol家的客廳很乾淨，也不像一般人家裡擺放了一大堆的擺設。一套坐上去很舒服的沙發、一張小茶几、一台電視機、再加上一個可愛的掛鐘，沒了。東西少得跟民宿有得比。  
“你這裡……怎麼東西有點少？看起來不像長期在住人的樣子？”兩手輕輕拍打著沙發把手，Natasha朝送上檸檬茶的Carol問道。  
把兩隻可愛的杯子擺在茶几上，Carol緩緩坐到Natasha對面的單人沙發上。  
“我其實才搬過來不久。”  
“嗯？”  
“之前住的地方租約到期了，房東想要收回房子，我就只好搬出來了。”不停地編故事真的好累。  
“所以你因為對新地方不熟悉，才會摔跤嗎？”Natasha對於自己的幸災樂禍毫不掩飾。  
“嗯……可能吧？”Carol的臉又紅了起來。不是因為覺得丟臉，是因為，她真的不擅長撒謊。  
拿起茶几上的杯子淺嚐一小口，Natasha看著對面那人，問道：“你到底有什麼話要和我說？說吧！”  
“我……”毫無心理準備就被Natasha直接了當地問起，Carol又是一陣慌張。“我……不懂該從何說起。”  
“你可以直接講重點。”一直在臉紅的Carol令Natasha覺得有點玩味，這人怎麼在熟悉之後和她第一次遇見她時那種說話脫口而出的性格相差太遠了？她開始有點懷疑Carol可能是長期不太與人接觸，才會如此地“不會說話”。  
“好，那我直接說重點咯？”Carol忽地從沙發上站起來，走到了Natasha身旁的位子，擠了下去，惹得Natasha一陣莫名地緊張起來。  
Carol深深吸了一口氣。“我喜歡你。我們在一起好嗎？”  
“什麼？”Natasha那一聲疑問甚至有點破音，她開始懷疑自己聽到了什麼。  
“我是說，做我的女朋友，好嗎？”  
Natasha坐直起身體，不可思議地盯著那張臉已經在發燙的人兒。“我們才認識沒多久，而且也沒見過幾次面。你根本不瞭解我，我也不太懂你。你不覺得太快了嗎？”  
Carol別過頭，不敢看Natasha的表情，也不想讓Natasha看到她的樣子。  
“其實，我也覺得快得有點不可思議。但是，這兩個星期我經歷了太多事情，我在這段時間裡一直反复在想，如果那天是我人生中的最後一天，而我卻沒來得跟你告白，那將會是我這輩子最大的遺憾。”  
“你不就是摔了一跤嗎？”Natasha用力把人掰過來看著她。“難道……還有後遺症？”  
“沒有。”Carol搖頭。頓了頓後，她又大力搖頭。“或許說，可能有，但還不知道。”  
Natasha笑著捏了下Carol的臉頰，“傻瓜！別胡思亂想了，醫生說沒有就沒有。”  
“那……你願意和我在一起嗎？”Carol垂著眼簾，問得小心翼翼的，完全不敢看Natasha的反應。  
“噗……哈哈哈哈哈哈。”這一回，Natasha真的不客氣地大笑了。“哪有人告白什麼都沒準備的？你是想用一杯檸檬茶就打發我嗎？”  
“我可以給你準備意粉和甜品……還有你以後想吃什麼我都給你做，如果我不會的，我可以為你學。”被帶歪的某人完全搞不懂重點，不過，這句真情告白貌似挺受落的樣子。  
Natasha沒再笑了。雙手輕輕勾起Carol的手，她細聲道：“謝謝你。”  
“嗯？”所以這是被拒絕了嗎？Carol剛低下的頭在聽到Natasha的下一句話的時候，猛地抬了起來。  
“好。我答應讓你做我的女朋友。”  
“真的？”  
Natasha肯定的眼神讓Carol興奮得想要吶喊。  
她低頭，她抬眼，兩人就這麼近距離地對望著。她們誰也沒有說話，四周安靜得可以聽見彼此的心跳，以及呼吸聲。  
Carol忽然伸出一隻手，溫柔地將Natasha幾縷調皮的髮絲撥到了耳後。然後，她湊上前，做了她一直想做的事情。  
當Carol輕輕將顫抖的唇印上Natasha的唇上時，Natasha本能地閉上雙眼，用心去感受著Carol。惟，漸漸的她從Carol生澀的反應中發現，這大概是某人的初吻，因為某人竟然連接吻也不會。  
左手扣上Carol的後腦勺，Natasha反被動為主動，在Carol失神之際，直接撬開了她的牙關，深深探了進去。  
Carol屏住呼吸，驚怯得缩起了脖子，Natasha則是靠得更近，靈活的舌尖霸道地入侵，不停地逗弄著Carol。  
口腔被Natasha完全佔領，Carol有那麼一瞬間覺得自己的呼吸快被抽乾了！這哪裡是親吻？這是謀殺！不過，這一場謀殺似乎有點過份的甜蜜，導致她就算快要窒息，卻也甘之如飴。  
直到兩人都快要喘不過氣來時，Natasha終於大發慈悲地放過她。  
看著Carol雙頰漲紅得厲害，像缺氧的魚一樣大口喘氣的樣子，Natasha臉上的揶揄完全藏不住。“親愛的，你還好嗎？”  
那段充滿磁性的聲音就如觸動了某個開關，Carol抬眼，看著某人艷紅的雙唇，不服輸的個性讓她馬上撲了上去，先在那可口的唇瓣咬了一口，又往下啃住Natasha誘人的脖子。  
在她想要扯掉身下那人的衣服時，某人不知死活地揚起嘴角。“親愛的，從你剛才的表現來看，你確定你真的要在上面？”  
Carol挑一挑眉毛，直接由下往上扯掉了Natasha上身的衣服。  
“我會讓你為你這一句‘質疑’付出代價。”  
後來，Natasha真的對於自己那天的質疑感到後悔不已。某隻小老虎雖然經驗零分，但知識和體力絕對101分。


	11. Chapter 11

（十一）  
咖啡館上下最近都對於自家老闆的勤奮感到不可思議。  
自從毫無預警地消失兩星期，回歸後的Carol可說是一隻非常勤力的小蜜蜂了。連續好幾個星期每週內至少出現在咖啡館三至四天不說，除了烘焙Today’s Special，偶爾還親自下廚準備午餐，甚至在繁忙時間加入幫忙點餐行列，成功把咖啡館前兩週低迷的業績挽救回來。  
就這樣，一個月的時間內，咖啡館的名氣驟然變得響亮。除了上班族和學生族喜歡來這裡用餐打卡，不少網紅也跑來點餐擺拍，使咖啡館更加的爆紅。  
或許，這就是愛情的魔力了。  
由於Natasha不斷的勸說，讓她不要白費自己的好廚藝和不許常常宅在家裡偷懶，Carol這位非常乖巧聽話的小女友唯有發奮圖強，努力向上。  
當然，她還是給自己和Natasha保留了不少私人時間。  
兩人大部分在一起的時間都喜歡出外走走，喝喝咖啡、或者看看電影。愛鍛煉的Carol還會拉著Natasha一起在湖畔邊跑步，Natasha也樂得有人陪著減脂。  
偶爾，Natasha會跟著Carol回家，給她表演長笛，然後Carol會為兩人準備豐盛的晚餐。大部分時候，這樣的夜晚就會以兩個人一起做一些愛做的事來寫上句點。  
惟，Carol悄悄算了下後發現，其實Natasha平均在她家留宿的日子並不多，她常常因為中途接了一通電話，就必須趕回A大解決一些緊急狀況。大學的助教都這麼忙嗎？Carol有些不開心地撅嘴。儘管覺得掃興，Carol每次還是一句話都不過問，二話不說就開著她的寶馬把Natasha送到A大去。  
比這個更慘的是，兩人交往了一個月多，Carol還不曾踏足Natasha家門。這聽起來似乎有些荒唐，Carol倒也不著急。畢竟，每個人都有自己不想提及的事情。例如她還沒準備好跟Natasha坦誠自己的過去，而可能Natasha也還未有帶她回家的心理建設吧？  
“在想什麼呢？心不在焉的？”看著對面那人拿著湯匙不停攪拌碗裡的蘑菇湯，Natasha伸手戳了戳那人的額頭。  
“啊？”回過神來的Carol笑了笑，發現Natasha那個碗早已見底。“我在想，你最近好忙，時不時都被緊急召喚回去。你都沒在練團了嗎？”說完，便舀起蘑菇湯一連喝了幾口。  
“練啊！近期沒有安排演出，我們都只是固定幾天的白天練習。”Natasha邊說，邊拿起Carol的餐巾幫她擦去嘴角留下的蘑菇湯痕跡。“最近我們在研究的課題已接近尾聲，快要到發佈成果的時候了，所以會比較忙。冷落你了，對不起。”  
Carol一聽，忙大力搖頭。“不不不，我不是在埋怨。我只是捨不得你太忙，擔心你休息得不夠而已。”  
“是嗎？”放下餐巾，Natasha改用兩隻手指捏住Carol的臉頰。“我前天和朋友經過咖啡館，發現你和一個小女生談得不錯的樣子，兩個人有說有笑的，她還主動抱了你。”  
“前天？”Carol皺著眉頭努力回想。“哦……那是我們的熟客！她最近常常都來光顧，說是很喜歡我弄的甜點，還要求和我合照想要傳上社交媒體，但是被我拒絕了。後來我請了她一塊小蛋糕，她就興奮得抱了我一下下。”  
“看來，老闆太有魅力也是種困擾。”Natasha半開玩笑地說道。  
“誰說不是呢？”Carol臭美地撥了下瀏海，引得Natasha跟著笑了起來。  
“但是，以後不許你和其他人靠得太近了，我會吃醋。”  
Natasha說話間，眼神裡閃過一絲危險的氣息。可惜某人只沉浸在女朋友竟然會因為她而吃醋的傻樂中，錯過了那一千零一秒透露的訊息。  
“好，我下次會注意點。”Carol的潛台詞是，下次她會注意選擇場合讓Natasha小小的吃醋，好親眼看看她吃醋的樣子。

結束了兩個人的午餐，Carol依舊把人送回了A大。  
目送Natasha走進了教學樓，Carol又把車往城市方向開去。不想，在車子一個轉彎時，小小“哐當”的一聲讓Carol趕緊把車靠邊停，然後往副駕駛座底下查看。  
將那小小的東西撿起來，Carol仔細看了看，那好像是Natasha的零錢包。  
於是，在前方路口U轉後，Carol又把車開回了A大。也很巧的，Natasha竟然還站在同一座教學樓樓下。只見她往左邊方向走了幾步後，上了一輛黑色黑色多功能休旅車。  
那車，看起來有點熟悉。  
Carol歪著頭看著休旅車從眼前呼嘯而過，這才驚覺，讓她覺得熟悉的，並非那輛休旅車的款式，而是車上印著的標誌。  
那是J集團Mr. Thompson專屬座駕的標誌。


	12. Chapter 12

（十二）  
Carol以她優越的技術在沒驚動任何人的情況下一路跟蹤黑色休旅車，直到眼睜睜地看著車子駛進了J集團的大樓。  
把車停靠在不顯眼的路旁，搖下車窗抬眼，仰望那一座至少有20層樓高的建築物，她輕嘆了一口氣，重新啟動車子。控制著那輛深藍色寶馬一路上橫衝直撞，Carol恨不得可以第一時間弄清楚Natasha的背景。  
車子停在十字路口，雙眼盯著遲遲不轉綠的交通燈，握著方向盤的手緊了緊，Carol甚至萌起闖紅燈的衝動！與之前容忍對方和自己一樣保留各自的秘密時那種心態不同，Carol這一次擔心的是，和J集團有關聯的Natasha身份並不單純，之前也可能是處心積慮接近自己。  
某人雖然愛商零分，但是智商和情商並不低。從一件小事裡舉一反三的能力，讓她好幾次在任務中驚險地逃過大禍，一次又一次地成功保命。  
下了車，Carol回到家裡的第一件事，就是跑進書房裡打開電腦，用最快的速度駭入A大的系統，查找Natasha Romanoff的資料。  
當然，A大的資料庫難以滿足Carol關於她想要的訊息。從表面上的資料上來看，Natasha真真確確是某個化學系教授的助教，而她所修的學位以及資料上所填寫的背景也沒什麼特別，唯一吸引Carol注意力的大概就是，在直系親屬填寫中，父親的那一欄是空白的。  
嗯，Natasha這是隨母姓。  
掰動兩手手指，Carol低頭想了想，開始搜索Mr. Thompson的資料。  
雖然J集團的檔案早已被各種加密，但還是沒有難倒她。再加上大人物畢竟有一定的新聞價值，網絡上關於Mr. Thompson背景的報導也不少。只是，當中的真假就得靠讀者自己去分析了。  
Carol按照年份耐心地不停往後翻，在看遍了各種Mr.Thompson的花邊新聞後，終於找到了二十多年前，只有短短幾行字，一張附圖也沒有的一則新聞。  
仔細地把那幾行字讀完，Carol一直冰冷著的臉立即變得難看起來。  
拿起擱在滑鼠旁的手機，她飛快地打了幾個字發送出去。  
“忙完了嗎？我想見你。”  
儘管已經心裡有數，但她更希望那人可以親口向她解釋。

而身處J集團大樓的那個人，這時忽然同時間收到兩封信息。她先在看到有人著急著想見她時覺得疑惑，隨即又在下一封信息裡找到了答案。  
“剛剛有人駭入了J集團的加密檔案，但是追蹤不到對方的IP。”  
放下手機，紅髮女子輕輕牽動唇角。  
她不愧是M。


	13. Chapter 13

（十三）  
安靜地坐在客廳的沙發上，Carol兩隻眼睛時不時飄向牆上那可愛的掛鐘。好幾次她以為已到了她們倆約定好的時間，卻總是發現時間竟然才又過了5分鐘，抑或只是漫長的1分鐘。  
依稀間又過了大約3分鐘，Carol終究坐不住了。從沙發上起來，她走到了窗口邊拉開窗簾，看向要來她家那條必經的途徑，發現一輛藍色的計程車正好慢慢地駛入了她的視線，從模糊到愈發清晰。  
然後，那輛計程車就這麼理所當然地停在了Carol家門前。她瞥了眼牆上的掛鐘，不遲也不早，時間剛剛好。爾後，大門傳來了不慌不慢的敲門聲。  
深呼吸，再挺起胸膛，她才要走過去，門把先是被人輕輕轉動，木門跟著應聲被推開。和她所想的一樣，那個她迫切想見的紅髮女子映入眼簾。  
一看到Carol，Natasha朝她挑挑眉頭，再轉身把門關上。  
“才半天沒見，怎麼忽然就想我了？”  
Natasha就像往常一樣帶著揶揄的表情讓Carol止住了欲上前的腳步，微微愣在原地。這劇情走向，怎麼和她想像的有點不一樣？  
故作鎮定地轉身走到茶几前，俯身拿起了那個小巧的零錢包，Carol將它高高舉起，在Natasha眼前晃了晃。“這是你的嗎？”  
“對！”很自然地接過她手中的東西再放入手提袋，Carol發現Natasha臉上毫無異樣。“我還找了一下午呢！原來是落在你那裡了！”  
“找了一下午？”Carol雙手環抱在胸前，往後退了一步，往沙發上坐了下去。“那你怎麼沒想到要問我？”  
“親愛的，我是真的太忙了！”跨前兩步，Natasha跟著坐到Carol身邊的位子上，一手搭在她的肩膀。“你這是怎麼了？我不就掉了個零錢包嗎？你怎麼看起來好像在生氣？”  
“撿到零錢包後，我回去A大找你，卻發現你上了一輛休旅車。我嘗試跟在休旅車的後面，打算找機會把零錢包給回你，但是……”  
“但是你發現車子開進了J集團。”  
Natasha的搶白令Carol一時忘了該怎麼接話，只能鼓起雙腮瞪著那人，表現得不算很有耐心的樣子在等待她的解釋。  
Natasha雙手按在Carol的肩上，微微使力。“Carol，或許你先嘗試冷靜下來，還有先緩一緩。我怕，一會兒我要告訴你的事情會嚇到你。”  
好吧！Carol等的就是Natasha的坦白。儘管早就有了心理建設，但她還是配合地大力吸了一口氣，“我準備好了，你說吧！”  
“我是Eric Thompson的女兒。”說完，Natasha將放在Carol肩膀的手慢慢抽回，也把頭別了過去。“我不懂你是否有在留意A市的新聞，但是應該大部人都知道J集團的老大上個月在一場意外中喪命了。而我在那之後被他的手下們找了回去，接管了J集團。”  
“我怎麼沒聽說過Mr.Thompson有女兒？”Carol問出了她最大的疑惑。  
“都已經20多年了，大概知道的的人也沒幾個。”Natasha默默低下頭，兩隻眼睛瞬間泛著淚光。  
那一年，Natasha才4歲。仇家派了幾個鎗手上門打算將Thompson家滅門，正在飯廳的一家三口沒反應過來，母親先是手臂中了一鎗，又在慌亂中把Natasha護在懷裡時背部中了好幾鎗，當場在Natasha眼前斷了氣。  
僥倖從鎗口上活下來的父親便連夜安排人把Natasha送走，並對外宣稱妻女皆在那一場鎗擊案中送了命。從此，Natasha改了名，還隨了母姓。  
原來都是Natasha 4歲那年的事情？怪不得！那時候我還沒出世呢！Carol嘀咕著。  
抬手拭去眼角的淚水，Natasha勉強地勾了勾嘴角，抬頭看著Carol。“怎樣？我這樣的背景嚇到你了嗎？”  
Carol怔了怔，輕輕搖頭。其實，這些都是Carol已經猜到的事，而她只是等Natasha親口告訴她而已。沒想到，Natasha竟然毫無隱瞞的，這麼爽快地就說了出來。  
大力把人擁入懷裡，Carol將Natasha的頭按在自己的肩膀上。“辛苦了。”這些集團裡人多事雜，盡是虎狼之師，Natasha一只小綿羊被拖進了虎狼堆裡，處境可想而知。  
“嗯？”掙扎著抬頭，Natasha眼神中寫著不解。  
Carol若無其事地放開懷中那人。“我的意思是，J集團那麼大那麼複雜，要你接手肯定很不容易。”  
“這你就錯了。”Natasha聳聳肩，一副無所謂的樣子。“對那些叔父而言，我就是只吉祥物而已。”  
“吉祥物？”  
“父親走得很突然，也沒交代過給誰接班。那群人彼此間看不順眼，誰也不服誰，正好把我擺出來鎮壓想要鬧事的人。”  
“那為什麼他們還要常常緊急請你回去？”問題學生Carol的疑問有點多。  
“雙方快打起來了，總需要我出面說幾句好話。”Natasha攤手，說得好像幼兒園老師在勸孩子們不許打架一樣，逗得一直神經緊繃的Carol臉上總算露出些許的笑意。  
“好啦！謝謝你為我解惑，也謝謝你的坦白。”  
十指勾著Carol的手指，Natasha細語問道：“你就這麼輕易地接受了我的故事嗎？”  
“這是你的身世，你沒得選擇。”同樣的，那時候的我也無法選擇自己的人生。Carol俯身，將吻落在Natasha的額頭。  
而閉上雙眼的Natasha則悄悄在心裡大力呼了一口氣。呼，這一關通過！  
然而，就在Natasha差不多快要把自己唇上的口紅全都塗在Carol臉上時，大門又被打開了，沙發上兩個瞬間愣住的人不約而同地看了過去。  
只見一位赤褐色長髮女走了進來，並直接朝屋內大聲喊了起來。“Carol，你今天怎麼沒來複診？”  
“Wanda！”掃了Natasha一眼，Carol尷尬地扶額。  
“複診？”Natasha瞪著Carol的眼神貌似隱約中散發著怒火。  
待看清了沙發上兩個人的情形，尤其是某人臉上滿滿的唇印，Wanda趕忙轉過身去。“對不起，我這就走！Carol你明天記得回來複診。”  
說完，Wanda手忙腳亂地開門後不管不顧地逃離現場。  
“她是誰？她怎麼會有你家裡的鑰匙？”  
嚥下口水，Carol煩惱著該向Natasha坦誠，還是給Wanda編一個新故事。  
唉，人生好難啊！


	14. Chapter 14

（十四）  
摸著高腳杯，一個人百無聊類地站在陽台邊，Carol仰著頭，任由晚風暖暖地打在她微紅的臉上。  
“小姐，你怎麼一個人在這裡？”  
身後傳來的聲音打擾了她獨處的愜意。皺著眉頭，Carol轉過身，但見一個年紀看上去和她差不多的男子靠上前來。  
男子臉上掛著禮貌的微笑，身穿著正經八百的黑色西裝，打著條紋領帶，蓄著的小鬍子讓他看上去更添加了幾分魅力。本不想理人的Carol想到了伸手不打笑臉人這個道理，只好勉強地笑了笑，冷冷地答了一句：“屋裡太吵。”  
“對！我也這麼覺得，所以走出來透透氣。”語畢，在沒獲得Carol的同意下，男子將手裡的高腳杯輕輕和她手裡的那個碰杯。“Cheers.”  
盯著手裡的高腳杯，Carol莫名其妙地抬頭看著眼前那個自個兒在乾杯的冒失鬼。誰要跟你Cheers啦？神經病！不客氣地當場賞給對方一個大白眼，Carol怒氣沖沖地往屋裡走去，尋找著那個害她要面臨如此窘境的罪魁禍首。  
大廳裡人很多，音樂很大聲。和Carol喜歡的流行樂不同，今晚演奏的都是一首首讓她不停打瞌睡的古典音樂。敏捷的搜索能力，再加上那人今晚出眾的打扮，讓她很輕易地就在人群中找到了那位今晚最耀眼的主角。  
惟，那位穿著艷紅色晚裝的紅髮女這時候正被好幾個人團團圍住。那些人當中有男有女，並以上了年紀的長者佔了大多數。看著他們小聲說大聲笑的樣子，Carol開始覺得，Natasha的社交手腕還挺厲害的，至少在大場面也不會怯場，與人交流時候更顯得落落大方。  
再把目光轉到了自己身上，看著自己身上那套粉紅色小禮服和粉紅色的高跟鞋，Carol覺得，她似乎被Natasha坑了。明明她私下的服裝都已黑藍灰等深色系列為主，這回竟然因為Natasha的半哄半要挾而答應出席以Natasha名義辦的、屬於J集團的交流晚會，還被逼穿上Natasha為她準備的這一套禮服。  
禮服很合身，Carol甚至不否認她穿起來真的很好看。但是，感覺兩個人今晚這樣的打扮，讓她看起來整個就好像是老大的小女友一樣。不過，小女友早已事先警告了老大，不准她在公開場合介紹兩人的關係，一整晚也刻意和Natasha保持剛剛好的距離。  
好。Natasha尊重她的意願，也很樂意繼續跟她搞“地下情”。  
結果，那個可惡的傢伙就這樣一整晚的只顧著自己滿場飛，完全沒理會一直在陽台吹冷風的地下情人。  
想到這裡，憤憤不平的某人乾脆一口氣將高腳杯裡的紅色液體一飲而盡，還隨手從路過的侍應生手裡的托盤中又換了一杯。就這樣的一杯接一杯，幾杯下肚的酒，把紅色都映到了Carol的臉上。不自覺的，她全身開始被動聽的古典樂控制著，兩隻腳漸漸地隨著音樂小小的舞動起來。  
另一位不知死活的勇士走上前，禮貌地朝她微彎腰行禮，紳士風範詢問：“May I？”  
Carol往Natasha所在的方向看了一眼，發現那人忙碌於與另幾個人交談，其中一位男士正好低下頭親吻著Natasha的臉頰，便不甘示弱地把手交到了男生掌上。“Sure.”  
微醺導致Carol逐漸的不受控，原本想低調的她早已忘了自己的原則，此時她只想著如何引起Natasha的注意。和男配1號跳完了恰恰，馬上她又答應了男配2號的邀請，共舞了一曲探戈。後來，一曲黏巴達才剛跳完，Carol身邊立即出現了一位小女生悄悄地把她從大廳中央拉走。  
“Miss Romanoff說你喝醉了，讓我帶你上樓休息。”  
Carol轉頭，看到不遠處正看著她的Natasha臉色不是很好看。有人這是吃醋了嗎？Carol挑釁地朝她眨了眨眼，然後跟著小女生上了樓，進了其中一間客房。  
雙眼環繞了房間一圈，還沒來得及把四周的環境摸清，Carol忽然發現另一個女生從房外走來進來，給她遞上了一杯白水。“您先喝杯溫水吧！大小姐說她一會兒就會過來。”  
“好。”接過溫水，Carol咕嚕咕嚕地乾杯，再把空杯子遞回給女生。  
拿回杯子，兩個女生互看了一眼，什麼也沒說就退了出去。  
看著兩人神神秘秘的樣子，一種不祥的預感瞬間湧上心頭。Carol拔腿想要追出去，卻在門口迎來了Natasha。Natasha似笑非笑地盯著她，輕輕把她拉回房間，隨手關上了房門。  
“Nat？”  
忽然，一個天旋地轉的，Carol直接癱在Natasha懷裡。  
一手撐著懷裡那人的體重，另一手手指輕撫她好看的臉頰，Natasha低頭親了親Carol的嘴唇。  
“The night is still young.”


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 超速。  
> 慎點。  
> 寡攻預警

（十五）  
艱難地睜開眼，昏暗的燈光導致還不算完全清醒的Carol覺得一陣暈眩，想動手揉揉自己的太陽穴，她這才意識到自己兩隻手已經被束縛起來。  
皮質手銬銬住了她的雙手手腕，細長的鐵鍊再穿過其中，扣在了床頭上。明知是徒勞，她還是心存僥倖地使力，引得大床發出了不小的聲響。  
“醒了？”Natasha性感的聲音緩緩地從耳邊傳來。Carol轉過頭，發現那人正坐在床邊托著腮，嘴邊掛著得意的笑容,眼裡充斥著興奮，像獲得了什麼好玩的玩具一樣。  
“Nat？”Carol又是扯了扯手銬，卻被Natasha一手按住。她的手指慢慢撫上Carol的臉，頭也靠得越來越近，最後她的唇瓣甚至直接貼上Carol的耳朵。  
在確定自己無法掙脫束縛後，Carol乾脆放棄掙扎，轉而嘗試和Natasha講道理。  
“Nat，這是哪裡？你先放開我好嗎？”  
“這是哪裡不是一目了然嗎？”順著她耳邊的軟肉往下滑去，Natasha在她的鎖骨處吸了起來。  
“不要……不要吸……”Carol微微顫抖，被綁住的雙手緊握成拳。  
“你知道嗎？我前陣子偶然在這間大宅的地下室發現了一些有趣的‘玩具’，我一直想著，哪天可以和你一起玩呢！”Natasha靠在Carol耳邊低語，她說出來的每一個字輕輕噴在耳垂上，都讓Carol不寒而栗。心驚膽跳地看著爬上床後俯身貼在她身上點火的Natasha，Carol想起上回自己曾說Natasha是只掉入虎狼群的小綿羊。她錯了！她要收回這個形容詞！恐怕Natasha根本就是披著羊皮的大野狼！  
受不了Natasha在她脖子和胸前落下的一個又一個親吻，Carol不安地弓起上身。“Nat，你這是要做什麼？”  
“我就想好好跟你玩遊戲啊！”止住了親吻的動作，Natasha將手輕撫Carol泛紅的臉頰。“但是，在那之前，你得先回答我幾個問題。答錯了，就必須受到懲罰哦！”  
跟著Natasha的眼神轉移到床邊的小桌子上，上面擺放著的幾樣東西讓Carol直接倒吸了一口涼氣。  
“放心，我都一一消毒了。”Natasha的補充引得Carol更是劇烈掙扎起來。  
“不！我不陪你玩！你快放開我！”  
“這麼快就不聽話了。”Natasha直起身體坐在Carol的腰上。看著騎在自己身上的那人蠱惑的眼神，Carol腦袋開始短路了。  
奇了怪了！明明兩人身上的衣服都還是完好無缺，這個女人是怎麼做到幾個動作、幾句話就讓她變得心癢癢的？如果不是雙手被綁住，Carol很肯定她現在已經把Natasha壓在身下了。偏偏現在局勢對她而言有點不妙，被綁住的她就像個待宰的羔羊，被眼前這只大野狼虎視眈眈中。  
發現Carol在走神，Natasha懲罰似地咬了一下她的唇瓣。“來，我們來談談這幾天。”  
“這幾天？這幾天有什麼好談的？”呆呆地看著Natasha，Carol一臉無辜樣真的讓人好想馬上就狠狠地欺負一番。  
“我記得，我曾經警告過你，不許你和別人靠得太近。”Natasha邊說，邊伸手拿起了一個粉紅色的跳蛋，居高臨下地在Carol眼前晃動著。“你給我說說，你今晚是不是明知故犯了？”  
“這不能怪我！”害怕地將身子往後退，Carol在背部靠到床頭後微微怔住。“是你一整晚忙著和別人交流，完全沒空理我。”  
“是你讓我不用理你的呀！也是你要我和你保持距離，說是別讓狗仔嗅到了些什麼。”Natasha輕輕打開了開關，微弱的聲響引得Carol又是一顫。  
“可……你……你還不是讓別人親你了！我都看到了！”  
“我那是社交禮儀，而你這是故意挑釁。你跳那幾支舞讓幾個陌生人對你勾肩搭背的也算了，最後那首歌，你竟然還和人家抱來抱去，任由她把你全身上下蹭了個遍！”  
好吧！她就知道自己說不過Natasha。被Natasha的話語堵得啞口無言，Carol深吸了口氣，低頭認栽。“我……我錯了。”  
“還有呢？”  
“沒有了。”Carol大力搖頭。都這種時候了，她還能有什麼？就算有也要說沒有了！  
從她腰上起來，Natasha掰開Carol的雙腿，手往下伸了進去。  
“等會兒……等等……”Carol拼命想夾緊雙腳。“前兩天，我不該讓店裡的實習生親我。我發誓，那些都是她一廂情願的，我什麼都沒做！”  
“嗯？”Natasha挑挑眉頭，示意她往下說。  
“早前一位服務生結婚生子去了，店裡一直缺人，我們最近終於請到了一位實習生。我看她蠻勤快的，態度也很好，所以兩天前就宣佈讓她提早通過試用期。她一個太高興，就當著很多客人的面前親了我。”  
“原來還有這麼一個小插曲呀？看來，我們的老闆真的魅力無限呢！”  
Natasha的似笑非笑惹得Carol很想大力拍自己。“所以你原本不知道這件事？”  
“不知道。”Natasha搖搖頭。“不過現在知道了。”  
很好。Carol無力地靠在床頭，只能咧起嘴角努力賣起萌來。“Nat，你看我多誠實。你是不是可以放開我了？”  
“可以。在你回答我最後一個問題過後。但要是這題你不好好答，我將視同你放棄了辯解的機會哦！”  
“什麼問題？”  
“告訴我Wanda是誰。”  
Carol一聽，眼裡閃過了一絲慌張，正好被Natasha看在眼裡。  
“Wanda？她……她不就是我的醫生啊！”吱唔著含糊其辭，Carol知道自己完蛋了。  
“所以，你真的以為我會相信會有人因為怕自己暈倒在家中沒人發現，所以把家裡鑰匙給了一個陌生人嗎？而且，醫生除了幫病人治療，還要注意病人的生活嗎？”  
好吧！其實那天說完，連她自己都不敢相信。Carol看著Natasha，忽然有一種想要坦白又不懂該從何處開始說來的挫敗感。  
見她眼神閃爍不定，Natasha知道Carol今晚肯定不會坦白了，反正，她也不著急著要這個答案。  
扯下Carol的內褲，Natasha將已經扭開開關的跳蛋輕輕推入她的身下。  
“唔……”因為突如其來的刺激而不小心發出了一點聲音，Carol忙緊緊咬唇，卻看到Natasha又起身拿起了一把剪刀。“我說過了，答錯了我的問題必須受懲罰哦！”  
在Carol發楞的注視中，Natasha一個乾脆利落的，就讓Carol身上所有的布料瞬間變成了碎布。  
“啊！這件小禮服很貴的，而且只穿了一次呢！”思路永遠和別人不一樣的Carol成功逗笑了Natasha。  
“你竟然還有空想那些有的沒的？看來那玩意兒還不夠刺激。”Natasha低下身，提高了跳蛋的振動頻率。本來還有空嘰嘰喳喳的某人立刻又咬唇，成功制止差點露出來的聲音。  
Natasha撐起身體吻住Carol被她自己咬破的唇角，溫潤的四片唇瓣相抵摩擦，她的牙齒承受不住猛烈的攻擊而乖乖為她開啟，Natasha的舌頭便如蛇般在Carol光滑的腔壁裡快速滑動，而後勾起她四處躲避的舌頭，懲罰似地狠狠輕噬吸吮。  
又是等到Carol快要喘不過氣來時，Natasha才放開了她。  
這回，Natasha如願地聽到了Carol細微的呻吟，但在看到Natasha戲谑的表情後，Carol再度逞強地咬唇。  
“不准你再傷害自己。”手指輕輕推開Carol的牙齒，Natasha用另一邊手箝制住Carol的下顎，強逼她張開嘴，再給她塞住了一個口球，緊緊扣在她的後腦。  
“嗯……”下體傳來的陣陣快感無法平息，不受控制的口水開始點點地流了下來。Carol絕望地、求助地看向Natasha，祈求她給她一個痛快。  
Natasha親了下她眼角邊滑下的淚水，便低頭往她身下繼續探索。  
脖子被狠狠咬住，Natasha濕熱的唇舌在她身上放肆，引得Carol不停地顫抖。若不是雙手被束縛，她定會死死地抱緊Natasha。  
緊張地看著身上的人，Carol的双乳因著呼吸上下起伏。在Natasha灼熱目光下，不由自主的開始發脹，乳首硬硬地站立起來。  
發現了Carol身體的變化，Natasha笑了一聲，一手撫上她左側的渾圓，輕柔地挑逗，一口含住她右側的乳頭，細細地吸吮，用舌頭頂壓。一边是温热的滑舌色情的吸吮轻噬，一边是手指挑逗的揪捏弹弄。乳房被徹底玩弄著，奇異的快感開始一波波蕩漾在Carol體內，依稀間，她感覺到自己雙腿之間洩出了一股熱流。  
Carol用力夾緊雙腿，想要隱瞞自己身體逐漸升高的體溫，卻因為這個動作，更加深刻地感覺到體內的那顆跳蛋。“唔……”Carol想要掙扎，口水倒是從口球旁誠實地再度緩緩流下來，沿著她的身一路滑落到胸前。  
Natasha停下動作，抬頭看著她被情慾染滿的雙眼，裡面已是淚光點點。  
伏低身子來到Carol的花園，只見充血的花瓣正隨著主人的呼吸閉合著。“原來這裡已經濕成這樣，你還真是敏感。”輕輕扯出濕透的跳蛋，Natasha將手指放在Carol的雙腿間，在那泉水的洪口處輕按了下打了個圈子，突地將兩指送入其中。  
“唔……”Carol失控的叫聲從口球裡側漏出來，淚水更是一下子從兩眼間滾下。  
深入的兩指在Carol體內忽地大張，撐開她緊緻的甬道，大量液體馬上順著那穴口汩汩流出來，打濕了Natasha的手心和身下的床單。  
不等Carol適應，Natasha猛地加快動作，手指開始在那密地進進出出。  
Carol緊握著床頭的鐵架，拼命地搖頭抗議，奈何仍舊阻止不了身下那人的動作。  
終於，Carol在的一聲大喊中身體劇烈顫抖不已，Natasha總算抽出了放在她體內的手指。  
看著不停喘息著的Carol，Natasha直起身體，幫她取下了口球，破碎的嬌喘聲不受控地從唇邊洩了出來。  
憐惜地輕啄Carol的小嘴，Natasha剛問出口的句子卻又是那麼地令人恐慌。  
“休息夠了嗎？”  
“嗯？”  
Carol的疑問還沒來得及問出口，Natasha已經將本來躺著的人翻了過去，將人擺成跪趴的姿勢。  
手在她光滑的背後遊移了一下下，Natasha又從身後進入了她。  
“啊……不要……”  
在Natasha持續許久的懲罰過後，Carol深深地陷入了黑暗。


	16. Chapter 16

（十六）  
Carol清醒過來時，已經是第二天的午後。  
無力地睜眼掃了下四周，她發現自己依舊身處於昨晚那一間房裡。惟，此間整間房空蕩蕩的，Natasha和她那一堆“玩具”都早已不見蹤影。  
抬手揉動隱隱作痛的太陽穴，蓋在她身上的被單也隨之而滑落，Carol一驚，這才發現自己的一絲不掛，連忙把被單拉高到自己的下顎。  
低眼，瞄見淡紅的雙手手腕，昨夜的不堪又跟著被挑起。Carol咽了下口水，像個偷窺狂般拉高蓋在自己身上的被單，看了一眼，瞬間被自己身上朵朵盛開的紅花嚇了一大跳，趕忙又把被單緊緊地拉到脖子的位子。  
Natasha你這個衣冠禽獸！Carol咬牙切齒道。記憶裡，昨晚那個往她身上亂種花的某人一整夜都不曾除下身上的紅色晚裝，卻忍心讓她這樣光著身子。  
想到這裡，她開始左右搜索，尋找可以敞體的衣物。左看看右看看了大概30秒，她才忽然驚醒。不對……她昨晚那件小禮服早就被Natasha剪破了！還哪來的衣物？大概，那件被扯下的小內內也無可倖免地一併被扔掉了吧？  
想哭！雙手拉著被單緊緊咬住，Carol頓時有種被女朋友欺負了還被扔下的悲傷感。  
房裡既然沒有備好讓她換上的衣物，她也總不能一直躲在床上不出去吧！想到這裡，還沒踏入過的浴室成了她唯一的希望。  
裡面會備好浴巾或者浴袍吧？Carol真誠地祈禱著。  
輕輕拉開被單下床，雙足才踏上地板，Carol忽地強烈地感覺到一陣腰酸背痛。最要命的是，私處傳來的酥麻和不適讓她疼得直飆淚，不自覺地又向後跌躺在床上。  
靠！Natasha的這一場懲罰比她以前受訓時被罰還更要命！  
“Natasha你這個衣冠禽獸！”Carol又罵了一次後，門後隨即傳來了一聲噴嚏聲，嚇得Carol快速爬回床上躺平，再拉起被單蓋好，繼續裝睡。  
然後，房門被打開了。  
Natasha捧著些什麼在手，兀自走到床邊，把手上的東西都放到了床上。  
“還沒醒嗎？”舉手把Carol的瀏海撥到了耳後，她額頭上露出的細小疤痕讓Natasha心臟揪痛了一下下。她低下身子，溫柔地將吻落在Carol的額上。  
這下子，某人想裝睡也不行了。  
俏皮地先睜開其中一隻眼，正好對上雙目深情款款看著她的Natasha。Carol忽然覺得，她好像生氣不起來了。  
手背輕撫著她的臉頰，Natasha說出口的話讓Carol有點驚訝。  
“昨晚我有點失控了，對不起。”  
Carol睜大雙眼，瞬時間不懂該怎麼回答才好。說“沒關係”嗎？不……她全身上下都疼呢！怎麼會沒關係？因此，給了她點顏色就想開染坊的某人皺著眉頭，嘟起嘴唇。“你體力怎麼這麼好？我都快被你拆散了！”  
話一說出口，兩人都怔了下。大概是喊了一整夜，Carol的聲音已是沙啞得不行。  
Carol臉上一熱，連忙低下頭，不讓Natasha看見她漲紅的臉。唇邊揚起笑意，Natasha直起了身子。  
“放心，我昨晚把整層樓的人都撤走了。”  
“嗯？”Carol不解地又抬起了頭。  
“所以沒有人聽到你一整晚的叫床聲。”說完，Natasha開始幸災樂禍地哈哈哈哈了幾聲，怒得Carol一把抄起枕頭用力朝她扔了過去，但被她輕易地躲開。  
然後，Natasha魔性的笑聲更是沒間斷地傳來。  
笑夠了，Natasha把擺在床邊的東西遞了上去。“那……我給你買了衣褲。”  
“只有衣褲嗎？”Carol欲言又止。  
“當然，還有小內內。”Natasha貼近了Carol耳邊。“你的尺寸我都‘掌握’得很好，放心。”  
說完，在小老虎咬人之前，Natasha含著笑意輕巧地跳到了安全距離之外。  
“你先把衣服穿上吧，一會兒和我一起下樓吃飯。”  
“你先轉過身去。”Carol指了指。  
“怕什麼？該看的我都看過了。”  
“你……”  
看著某人臉上又刷紅，Natasha繼續火上澆油。“雖然昨晚只是你的第二次，但我很確定，我已經對你的身體非常瞭解。”


	17. Chapter 17

（十七）  
用過午餐，Natasha本想把人送回房，Carol卻已開始嚷著要回家。  
“好啊！”Natasha也不攔著。放開扶著Carol的手，靠在牆柱前雙手環抱胸前，挑動了下眉毛，湖綠色的眼睛由上至下掃了Carol全身一遍。“你如果可以自個兒很正常地從飯廳走到大門去攔車，那就回吧！我絕對不會阻止你。”  
走就走！不就幾步路嗎？A市最強的解決師難不成還不會走路了！Carol不甘示弱地站直身體，緩緩地踏出第一步、第二步、第三步，馬上的，她身體又直不起來了，下體因摩擦傳來疼痛比她想像的還要更強烈一些。於是，她又默默在心裡痛罵了某個衣冠禽獸。  
看著心愛的人兒彎腰蹙眉，本來打定主意要袖手旁觀的Natasha心頭緊了緊，馬上跨步上前把人撈起來，低下腰，一手放於Carol肩胛骨下，手指收於她的腋下，另一手放在Carol腿彎處，一個使力，便把人公主抱起來。  
“你幹嘛？”雙腳懸空的Carol緊張得兩手環抱Natasha的脖子，有點不敢相信眼前身高差了自己大半截的人竟然可以把自己抱起來。雖然……Natasha拼命吸氣的樣子顯露了她抱她還是有點吃力。“我好像……需要重新審視你了！”  
Natasha一路拼命換氣，在抱人踏上階梯時甚至差點把Carol甩了出去，嚇得Carol把她抱得更緊，差點沒把人給勒死。  
“快放我下來！”Carol輕拍Natasha的肩膀。“我不想和你一起滾下樓梯摔死。”  
“閉嘴！別動！”Natasha的警告很好地讓懷裡亂動的那人止住了嚷嚷。Carol妥協了，並不是因為Natasha的威脅，而是她開始好奇Natasha的能耐，也好奇她究竟還有怎樣的另一面是她還沒機會發現的。  
好不容易把懷裡的人扔回床上，Natasha站在床邊大口喘氣。“跟磚塊比起來，你還是比較輕一些。”  
“磚塊？”Carol撐起身體跪在床上，湊到Natasha面前，盯著她因為呼吸急促而變成微紅的臉。  
“對啊！”Natasha拍拍胸口給自己順順氣。“唸書時期為了賺學費，我打工時候搬過磚。”  
“哼！鬼才信！”Carol仰著頭，臉上寫滿了不屑。“Mr. Thompson的獨生女怎麼需要去打工？還搬磚咧！”  
“Well……”Natasha攤手，一副你不相信我也沒辦法的樣子。“你先在我這樣休養兩天再回去吧！我這幾天會比較忙，沒空去看你，而且你家裡也沒人。”  
“我可以照顧好自己！”Carol搶著說。  
“還是讓我照顧你吧！”Natasha瞇著眼，眼神裡又沾染著危險的氣息。“難道你急著回家是因為等著Wanda醫生來看你嗎？”  
“沒有沒有！”Carol連忙一口否認。Wanda這個坎恐怕一天不說清，在Natasha這裡永遠都過不去了。頭疼！“好，我明天再回去。你忙你的去吧！”  
“我會去忙的。不過是在這之後……”Natasha說完這句話，唇角掛著危險的笑。Carol覺得自己似乎又在那張臉上看到了一種讓她想逃跑的表情。  
“你要幹嘛？”  
“幫你上藥啊！”Natasha湊上前，嚇得Carol直接跳下床。  
“不用了，我可以自己來。”Carol兩手緊握，警惕地看著一步步走上前的Natasha。“別再來了！你再來我要動手了！”  
“你捨得對我動手嗎？”  
“我……”  
趁著Carol猶豫的片刻，Natasha伸腳把人往後絆倒在床上，然後在Carol反應過來想要出手時故意把臉對上Carol的拳頭，嚇得Carol立刻收住手，也失去了還手的機會，被Natasha兩手扣在床上。  
“親愛的，只是上藥而已，不要太緊張。”說完，Natasha放開箝制Carol的其中一隻手，從口袋抽出了一條藥膏，朝身下人搖了搖。“我一會兒3點有個重要的會議。你配合點，別讓我遲到了好不好？”這時，Natasha背對著的掛鐘顯示此時正好2點15分。  
既然Natasha放軟了姿態，Carol也唯有放棄掙扎，無力地點點頭。  
“那……你決定好了嗎？是自己把衣服脫了？還是我來幫你？”得寸進尺的Natasha打算再下一城。  
“我決定自己上藥。”臉紅得不能再紅的Carol搶過Natasha手裡的藥，怒吼一聲掙扎起來，用力地把Natasha推開，再一路把人推出房門，大力把門關上，鎖好。  
“你去開會吧！我乖乖呆著就是！”  
“好。”門後的Natasha收回臉上的笑意，理了理衣服便轉身出發。  
而一直躲在房門後的Carol在確定腳步聲逐漸消失後，才深深呼出一口氣。  
她一直以為只有她隱瞞著Natasha關於她的秘密。但現在看來，似乎Natasha比她想像的更難懂。Natasha雖然已經對她挑明了身世，但是她所有的過去終究還是一場未知。  
給自己上了藥，百無聊賴的Carol悄悄打開房門，放輕腳步大概地瞭解Natasha這間大宅的地理。在大致上摸透了這裡有幾間房、幾個出口後，樓下傳來的一陣吵雜聲吸引了Carol的注意力。  
“不好了！大小姐在公司樓下被襲擊了，聽說中了鎗傷！”一個小女僕匆匆忙忙地跑到女管家面前報告。  
“什麼？”女管家推了推被嚇得往下掉的眼鏡。“情況怎樣了？送去了哪家醫院？”  
“沒有，大小姐堅持要回家。讓我們快把醫生請過來。”  
“那你快打給Dr. Maximoff。”  
Dr. Maximoff？Carol微皺眉頭。對了，那人是Thompson家的私人醫生。難不成，她們倆早就認識？


	18. Chapter 18

（十八）  
偷聽完樓下的情況，在確定沒人發現自己後，Carol悄悄溜回房，找到了手機，埋頭苦幹起來。  
Natasha中鎗了！但是實際情況如何，大概樓下那幾個人也不清楚。  
沒有家裡那套先進的科技裝備，不敢貿然駭入需要複雜程序才能破解的各大樓閉路電視系統，Carol率先上網搜了一輪幾個社交平台，陸續找到了一些路人拍到的、不完整的畫面。  
從極少數量且畫面不清晰的視頻上看來，Natasha應該只是左手被子彈擦傷，並不算太嚴重。  
但是，對於有人竟敢對她的Natasha動手這件事，Carol一想到就覺得不能輕饒。等著！等她確定了Natasha的傷勢，一定要查個清楚，叫那個人加倍奉還！  
又把視頻重看了5、6遍，幾乎可說是肯定Natasha看起來沒有什麼大礙後，Carol開始發揮自己的專業，將焦點放在其他人身上。這一看，馬上看出了問題。  
雖然視頻畫質太糟糕導致她看不清鎗手的樣子，不過，Natasha身邊的那幾個保鏢水準也太差了吧！一個個反應遲鈍、無法第一時間察覺到異樣不說；連反擊能力也是慢半拍，讓鎗手連開幾鎗後還能從容逃脫。  
倘若不是Natasha反應快，在聽到鎗聲後率先躲開，那顆子彈恐怕早就穿透她的心臟。  
爛透了！有機會得好好勸勸Natasha把這些窩囊廢全部換掉！  
看完視頻，Carol把手機放回口袋裡。算了下時間，Natasha也該回來了，Carol放輕腳步走出房，想偷偷下樓看一看情況。  
不想，才下樓走到樓梯口，管家正好帶著一個人從大廳那裡走上前來。眼看躲不掉了，Carol乾脆正面迎了上去。“Wanda？你怎麼在這？”  
身著休閒服的赤褐色長髮女行色匆匆地抬頭看了她一眼，“Carol？我們以後再說。我得先去準備。”  
“好。”  
看著Wanda輕車熟路地跟著管家進了走廊盡頭的其中一間房，大門處也正好傳來了汽車的聲響。不出所料的，是Natasha回來了。只見她右手一直按著自己被簡單包紮著的左手手臂，在幾個保鏢的攙扶中，步伐有些飄浮地穿過Carol所站之處。  
靜靜站在一旁的Carol本不想打擾治療時間，但是當她看清楚Natasha刷白的臉孔，還是心疼地低喊了一聲。“Nat……”  
Natasha聞聲回過頭來看著她，並立刻示意身邊的人停下腳步。Carol快步上前輕巧地推開其中一名她認為最不及格的保鏢，接手扶住Natasha。  
“你自己都走不好了，你確定你還能扶我？”Natasha瞥了她一眼，戲謔地笑了笑。  
都什麼時候了！這女人竟然還有心思開她的玩笑？沒好氣地翻了個大白眼，Carol硬撐著剛獲得舒緩不久的身子和另一位保鏢合力攙扶Natasha到Wanda所在的那間房。  
房門一打開，房內的那人抬頭看過來，3人相互看著彼此的模樣瞬間使氣溫降到最低點。Natasha清了清喉嚨，“你們先出去，Carol留下陪我就好。”  
看著保鏢退了出去再把門關上，Carol直接動手把Natasha按到椅子上。“Wanda你先幫她處理傷口，有話過後再說。”  
另外兩人一聽，也認同地大力點頭。  
由於Natasha反應得及時，子彈只是擦過她的手臂，在經過消毒和處理傷口後，Wanda便脫下口罩和手套，宣佈治療完畢。  
“所以，你有什麼要說的嗎？”Carol看著靜靜坐在那裡，一言不發的Natasha。  
“等等。雖然我與兩位個別認識，但是我不想捲入你們的爭風吃醋中。”Wanda忽然拉過自己的外套，站了起來。“因此，我先告辭了。你們就暫且留在這裡真情告白一番吧！”  
“什麼？”Carol跟著從椅子上站了起來，一手拉住Wanda。  
“放她走。”一直不出聲的Natasha終於發話。“你想知道什麼，問我就好了。”  
“對嘛！你們情侶之間的矛盾就該靠你們自個兒解決。”Wanda向Carol眨了眨眼，“記得別讓Natasha的傷口沾到水，我明天再過來……嗯，也可以順便幫你看看你‘摔壞’的腦袋。”  
Carol用雙眼砍了Wanda幾刀，再轉過身來時，發現Natasha已經站了起來，且，右手還扶著腰部。  
“你的腰怎麼了？剛才也弄傷了嗎？你怎麼沒告訴Wanda？為什麼不讓她看一下？”緊張的某人一口氣問了一堆問題。  
Natasha嘶了一聲，幾乎是從牙縫間擠出了幾個字。“是你太重了。”  
“啊？”Carol低頭一想，想到了下午那個公主抱。“我又沒有討抱，誰讓你逞強。”  
無語。Natasha瞪了眼忘恩負義的某人，轉過身去，不想再看她。  
“Wanda是我們的家庭醫生，不過我之前都不知道這件事。”走到窗邊，Natasha把右手放在上，輕輕吸了一口氣。“直到上週我感冒了，他們給我找來了家庭醫生，我才知道她竟然也是我爸的家庭醫生。我問她關於她和你的事，她卻說不回答關於工作以外的問題。所以，我只好又問回你了。”  
沒想到Natasha一頓輕描淡寫，問題又被丟了回來。Carol聳聳肩，尷尬地抓頭。  
“好巧！她是你的醫生，也是我的醫生。”  
眼看某人明擺著又開始打哈哈，Natasha也漸漸地習以為常。  
“我受傷了，沒法照顧你了。你還是決定明天回去嗎？”  
“不了！你多收留我幾天吧！Wanda剛才不是說明天要順便幫我看看嗎？”Carol從背後抱住Natasha，死皮賴臉地將臉在她的右肩蹭了蹭。“但是，你可不可以借我筆電玩一玩？沒得上網打遊戲有點無聊耶！”  
“當然可以。不管你要什麼，跟管家說一聲就好，他們都會為你準備。”被Carol蹭得受不了，Natasha輕輕拉開Carol抱著她的手，轉過來看著她。“下午不是還吵著回家嗎？怎麼現在又求我收留你了？”  
“不就……因為你受傷啦！”  
“是嗎？”小樣的，別以為我不知道你那些小心思！  
拉著Carol一起走出房，Natasha唇邊閃過不明的笑意。  
S，你完蛋咯！


	19. Chapter 19

（十九）  
向Natasha借的筆電無法查到更多想要的消息，於是Carol隔天一早就托詞要回咖啡館巡視為理由，溜了回家。  
當然，在回家路上她還是順便去了一趟咖啡館，還順手弄了一些甜點充Today's Special，這才回家去。嗯，做戲要做全套嘛！  
在駭入J集團的閉路電視系統後，Carol快速下載幾個案發時不同角度的畫面。然後，又是反复觀看視頻尋找線索的時候。  
惟，這回沒用上多少時間，Carol幾乎馬上就鎖定了殺手的身份。  
S。  
熟悉的身形、熟悉的手法。又是S！頭疼！  
而Natasha能僥倖從S的鎗下生還，更是萬幸！想到這裡，Carol一個太緊張，差點打翻桌上的水杯！  
不好！以S的個性，嗎、只要目標一天沒死，任務沒完成，他就不會善罷甘休。如果第一次下手時失手，那他就會確保第二次動手時萬無一失。最要命的是，至今他尚未有失敗超過一次的記錄！  
匆匆忙忙地關上電源，從小桌子上拿上了車鑰匙，Carol開著她的寶馬，一路狂飆回Natasha家。  
“Nat，你這幾天會不會出去？”  
連房門也沒敲就直接闖進Natasha書房，於是Carol看到的就是Natasha和幾個陌生人圍在一張圓桌前的畫面。  
“Oops! Sorry......”不自然地抓抓頭，Carol尷尬地站在原地，因為自己的沒禮貌進退兩難。  
Natasha抬頭給了她一眼‘放心’的眼睛，隨即又轉過頭看向在場的另幾個人。“我們今天就先談到這裡吧！你們可以回去了。”  
“好。”  
看著那幾個人魚貫從自己眼前走過，Carol只能一直低頭裝鴕鳥，直到一隻手輕輕搭在了她的肩上。  
Carol微微抬頭，對上了那雙好看的湖綠色眼睛。  
“Nat，對不起，打擾了你們開會。”  
“沒關係。”Natasha拉著她坐到了沙發上。“他們應該都蠻感激你的。”  
“為什麼？”  
“因為我忘了放人回去午餐。”  
“吼！那就好。”Carol臉上終於又浮現了微笑。“倒是你，不是說好要休養嗎？怎麼把人都叫到家裡來開會了？”  
“我這都是輕傷，不礙事。”瞥了眼自己的左手，Natasha一臉的雲淡風輕。“倒是你，Wanda不是說要幫你檢查嗎？你怎麼這麼遲才回來？她都跑了好一陣子呢！”  
“啊！我忘了。”Carol拍了拍自己的額頭，馬上被Natasha一手拉開。  
“別再拍了，更傻了怎麼辦？”  
送了Natasha一記眼刀，Carol這才想起了自己的正事。  
“對了，你這幾天會不會出門？”  
“會。明天。”  
明天？時間有點緊迫，恐怕很難做足防備。Carol牽起Natasha的手問道：“能不能不去？”  
“恐怕不行。”Natasha搖頭。“這是集團之前答應贊助的一場慈善活動。我還答應了要出席，然後現場幫忙呼籲捐款呢！”  
雖然J集團早期以涉黑聞名，但後期為了方便洗黑錢，也開始經營了不少正經行業。根據Natasha向Carol的解釋，那些見不得光的部分都是幾個叔父在負責，她只需要每個月出席會議撐場面而已。而她目前主要都是打理J集團的正經生意，並且以籌辦慈善項目為主要目標。於是乎，Carol也只能默默支持她了。  
“那……帶我去好嗎？”Carol再度開啟了撒嬌模式。  
被某隻大金毛蹭得癢得很，Natasha沒好氣地摸摸那隻大金毛。“好，帶你去。”  
“Yeah！太棒了！”Carol假裝興奮地喊了一聲，又急著跑回房做準備。  
“Hey……”  
跑到房門口，被叫住的Carol止住了腳步回頭。  
“你這麼想跟我出門，是想開了嗎？”  
“什麼？”  
“準備好要當老大的女人啦？”


	20. Chapter 20

（二十）  
Carol終究沒“想開”，比起當老大身邊的女人，她更樂意偽裝成老闆身邊的小助理。用Natasha的話來說，就是Carol在公開場合寧願幫她拎包，也不願牽著她的手。攤手……  
以前為了任務，幾乎假扮各種專業人士Carol都可說是手到擒來。所以充當小助理？根本就是小菜一碟。  
穿上正經八百的OL套裝，戴了一副沒度數的黑邊框眼鏡，幫忙提著Natasha的手提袋走在她的左後方，此刻的Carol儼然就是個乖巧的小助理。  
完全信不過將她和Natasha團團圍住的幾個保鏢，Carol邊走邊充滿警惕地眼觀四方，尤其特別留意著幾處較容易埋伏之地，慎防Natasha再度遭遇襲擊。  
一直以來，Carol都有在任務前先到現場熟悉環境的習慣。因此昨晚已經趁夜悄悄溜出Natasha家，潛入會場瞭解現場的建築架構，也順便探一探往返Natasha家路上有可能遇到的狙擊點。所幸後來她發現，這一路上都是豪華住宅區，完全沒有可以設置狙擊點的高樓。再加上活動現場是個僅有單層樓的大會堂，因此除了混入人群抑或選擇一個暗處隱藏自己再尋機下手，S別無他選。  
只要沒除掉S，Natasha的生命始終受到威脅，那就痛痛快快地幹一場吧！Carol想。  
一勞永逸。  
從踏入大門到進入大會堂的路上人很多，再加上自從前天被鎗擊後，那群窩囊廢所採取的應對措施就是集體充當人肉避彈衣，S應該很難找到下手的機會。大概，散場後的情形也一樣吧？  
想到這裡，不合格的小助理在老闆和貴賓們寒暄幾句的時候，不僅沒有細心陪著，還開始大動作地東張西望起來。  
總算，被Carol找到了一個S或許會下手之處——女廁。以此推算，她往禮堂內的方向看了看，又推算到了S可能會採取的手段。  
趁Natasha面前的人走開，Carol默默地靠了過去，悄悄和她咬耳朵。  
“一會兒會場裡的任何食物和飲料你都不要碰。”  
“為什麼？”  
“有毒。”  
“蛤？”  
“我是說，可能……有毒。”  
“那如果別人要跟我乾杯呢？”  
“告訴他，你不舒服。”  
“哦。”Natasha剛回答完，忽然像是想起了什麼一樣盯住Carol。  
“幹嘛？”Carol下意識擦擦自己的臉。髒了？  
“你怎麼知道有毒？”  
“戲不都這樣演嗎？有人要鎗殺你，可惜失敗了。於是他們要想方設法再次幹//掉你。例如在你的食物或飲料裡下毒之類的……”Carol一本正經地回答。  
“哦。”Natasha饒有深意地瞥了她一眼，又跟其他人哈拉去了。  
在A市，S有著和M一樣的地位。M不只是個殺手，而是解決所有“麻煩”的解決師。而Carol沒告訴Natasha的是，S是個殺手，但也只是個鎗手。他最為人知的原則是，在他任務下的亡魂，一定都要死在子彈下。但或許，他在下手前，會使一些手段令目標毫無還擊之力。  
注視著在人群中自動會成為焦點的紅髮女，Carol暗自傻笑。沒想到，身為解決師的她，竟然開始靠她本身的技能去破壞另一個同行的任務，這其實算是壞了規矩。  
她和S可以並存那麼久，無非就是因為他們一直都守著行規，沒去查探過對方，也不會去干涉對方的任何一個任務。  
唉，罷了！反正在外人眼裡，M早就燒死了。Carol暗自說服著自己。  
慈善活動進行得很順利。  
中間Natasha受邀上台頒發支票給受惠單位時更是嚇得Carol和幾個保鏢如臨大敵，幸虧最後還是沒發生任何意外。但出乎Carol意料的是，Natasha雖然沒喝下大會準備的飲料，她卻還是提出要上廁所的要求。  
Carol掙扎地看著她一下下，最後還是沒出言阻止，只說了一句“我也去”。  
一勞永逸。Carol又想到了這一點。  
女廁設置在禮堂的後方，在走到那之前還要爬幾級石階。石階兩旁置放了些不太高卻足以讓人藏匿在後的盆栽。  
大概，這就是S選擇下手的地方了吧！  
越是靠近石階，Carol握住Natasha的手就越緊握。  
忽地，前方傳來像是颯颯風聲，Carol不假思索地一把將Natasha按倒在地，自己也跟著蹲了下去。果不其然，下一秒一顆子彈隨即從Natasha蹲著的後背飛過。  
戴著口罩的S從其中一個盆栽後現身，正想朝蹲著的Natasha開鎗，幾個反應遲鈍的保鏢子彈總算陸續往他身上招呼著。  
S鎗法很準，反應也很快。漸漸的已有兩個窩囊廢倒下，S倒還是毫髮無傷。  
咬了咬牙，Carol抬起頭，發現S除了顧著駁火，就是一直看向Natasha，完全沒把注意力放在自己身上，正是下手的好機會！  
低頭看了眼自己腳下的2cm低跟鞋，再看了看Natasha那雙紅色恨天高。迅速把人壓倒，果斷地脫下Natasha一邊至少7吋的高跟鞋，Carol使出全身的力量把高跟鞋往S的方向砸去，導致S直接一個兩眼冒星星，一個慌神，就被幾個保鏢射成了蜂窩。  
看著趴在地上一動也不動的那人，Carol慢慢上前，先是一腳踢掉他手上的鎗，再蹲下//身子，在他脖子前探了下脈搏。  
“人死了。”她對那幾個人說。  
由於鎗擊聲引來了現場好些人的注目，也有人報了警。Carol趁更多人來臨前，悄悄拉起S的外套，看了下頸後的刺青。又拉起了他兩邊的袖子，仔細看了一輪。  
怪了。蹲著身子忙著查探的那人皺眉。  
而那邊，乾脆把另一邊高跟鞋也脫掉的紅髮女子一直沉默地看著Carol的舉動，眉頭在她每一個動作之後愈加深鎖。


	21. Chapter 21

（廿一）  
汽車的引擎聲在屋外傳來，從沙發上起來蹲下，Carol將藏在茶几下的短鎗取出，藏在腰間，然後她聽到了熟悉的鑰匙相互碰撞的聲音。  
Natasha來了。  
Carol站起身，將衣服下擺拉好，試圖擋住露出的短鎗。  
大門輕輕被推開後，Carol首先看到的，是她思念了好幾天的紅髮女子。  
這一幕，有點熟悉。  
Carol吸了吸氣，忽地想起上回她約Natasha來攤牌的時候，好像也和今天的情形差不多。  
不對，接下去故事的發展……恐怕是南轅北轍。  
“Hi.”Natasha臉上依舊掛著熟悉的笑容，就像是，什麼都沒發生一樣。  
這該死的笑容！Carol垂在身旁的雙手緊了緊，一個快步上前，兩手撐在門後，直接把Natasha圈在自己和剛被關上的大門之間。  
“Carol？”被嚇到的Natasha抬頭看她，隨即嘴邊興起了笑意。“才幾天沒見你就這麼想我嗎？”  
“嗯？”Carol皺眉。這女人怎麼不管什麼時候都可以把任何事情當成了調//情？  
“怎麼我才進來，你就急著把我壁//咚了？”Natasha挑挑眉毛，嘴角邊的弧度愈發上揚。  
“Come on！別裝了！”倘若挑釁她的是別人，恐怕Carol早就把人家狂揍一頓了！  
“裝？”Natasha聳聳肩。“你得告訴我發生了什麼？”  
“Wanda都告訴我了。”Carol冷言宣佈。  
Natasha驚了驚，張開口後瞬間發不出任何話語來。傻笑了聲，她又聳了聳肩，一臉的無所謂。“不可能。”  
“我威脅她如果不說的話，我要砸了她的診所。”Carol學著Natasha挑動眉頭。“而我真的打破了診所的一面牆。”  
“Damn it!”Natasha扶額。“我明天就砸爛她的診所。”  
“所以她說的都是真的咯？”  
“我相信，你在問她之前早就有了答案。”Natasha破罐子破摔，乾脆靠牆環抱雙手，無所畏懼的樣子。  
“我想聽你親口告訴我。”Carol又湊前一步，直接逼得兩人之間完全不留空隙，Natasha現在可以很清楚地聽到她的每一下心跳。  
“如果我不說呢？”  
“你會的。”  
第一次在Carol臉上察覺到危險的氣息使Natasha慌了下，直接一腳踩在Carol腳上。趁Carol因為吃痛而彎腰，Natasha輕易地蹲下身滑了出去，右手卻又被馬上反應過來的Carol拉住。力道比不上Carol，Natasha只好左手揮出虛拳，隨後一個低掃腿迫使Carol不得不放開拉住她的手。  
不錯嘛！在幾回的只守不攻後，Carol大概摸清Natasha的能耐，看來也是個練家子！  
來了興致的Carol開始認真地和Natasha一來一往地對打。剛開始時，Natasha勉強和Carol打成平手。但由於Natasha出招急，力道也比較大，漸漸的，她步伐開始混亂，一個不小心，腰部直接挨了Carol一拳，痛得她當場喊了一聲，嚇得Carol一愣，卻馬上被她來一個掃腿摔。  
“你……”心有不甘地拍了下地板爬起來，Carol一臉委屈。“你竟然偷襲我！”  
“你沒說好遊戲規則。”Natasha尷尬地咧嘴笑。她其實並非有意要偷襲Carol，那一記掃腿摔純粹出於本能。  
這一下，在氣頭上的Carol開始不管不顧地放開來打，招招又急又兇，Natasha被打得節節敗退，身上好幾處都挨了Carol的拳。而她知道Carol並沒有出足全力，只是好勝地想打贏這一場打鬥。當然，在這期間Carol同樣好幾次不小心遭了Natasha的暗算而吃了悶虧，小老虎在為了要打贏Natasha卻又不讓對方傷得太重這一點上吃盡了苦頭。  
終於，在又又又一次因為分心而被Natasha使出的剪刀腿重摔後，暴走的Carol一站起來立刻給Natasha一個過肩摔，然後迅速地把人壓制在地板。  
“我不玩了！”Carol兩手按在Natasha的肩頭，捉住她晃了晃。“你還是從實招來吧！”  
隨著她的晃動，有什麼東西從Natasha腰間跌了下來，兩人一起看去，竟是一把短鎗。Natasha從沒反應過來的Carol手裡掙脫，滑過去把短鎗撿起。  
待Natasha站起身時，Carol的短鎗已指著她的額頭，而她也不甘示弱地把鎗抵在Carol腰部，再緩緩滑上了胸口。  
兩人維持著對峙的情況超過1分鐘，四周靜得只剩下彼此急促的呼吸聲。  
“你說，我是不是也該在你這裡開一個洞來報答你送我的禮物？”Carol揮揮手裡的短鎗，臉上浮現不明的情緒。  
她竟然知道了！Natasha眼中飄過一絲的慌張和心疼，對於Carol已經知道了是自己造成她額頭上的傷卻還是處處對她手下留情覺得感動。  
“No.No.No.”強裝鎮定，Natasha輕輕搖頭。“你才不捨得對我動手。”  
“我們可以試試看。”某人今天一直挑釁她究竟是怎麼回事？Carol怒了！右手拇指輕輕扣起短鎗的扳機。  
哎呀！快擦鎗走火了！Natasha低下身向左翻滾，Carol的那一鎗馬上從她身旁飛過，不偏不倚地打破擺在餐桌上的一個馬克杯。  
“你打破了我的杯子！”Natasha大喊。  
“回頭買過新的。”Carol挑眉補充：“直接換一對情侶杯。”  
Natasha側過身子也朝Carol所在的方向開了一鎗，Carol輕易躲開，子彈敲中了擺放在地上的一個大花瓶。  
“你把你送我的花瓶打破了！”這回換Carol尖叫。  
“明天再給你買一個。”Natasha攤手。  
“你不是說那個花瓶是獨一無二的嗎？”  
“我有說過嗎？”話才說完，又是一顆子彈迎面而來，Natasha腳下一滑，左手不受控地朝上方開了一鎗，子彈擦過Natasha的紅色長髮後釘在牆上。驚魂未定的Natasha抬頭，發現她剛剛那一鎗正好打破了客廳正中央那個水晶燈，然後燈正往Carol所處的位子砸下來，嚇得她趕緊用力把Carol推開，反倒把自己擺在了危險區。就在水晶燈差點砸在她身上的前一秒，反應及時的Carol用力把她拉了出來。  
水晶燈在砸到地板上後碎片飛濺一地，眼明手快的Carol搶先趴在Natasha身上，用背部替她擋下了所有的刺痛。  
“Carol？”Carol皺著的眉頭讓Natasha心頭一緊，兩手撫上那人的臉龐，卻被她一手捉住一隻，然後被翻過身子，反扣在身後。  
“Carol？你做什麼？”Natasha回頭，只見Carol扯下了自己的腰帶，反綁著她的雙手。還沒來得及反抗，Carol已經一把將她攔腰抱起，嚇得Natasha用力踢動雙腳。  
“別動。”Carol一巴掌打在Natasha屁股上，惹得她更是抗議地用力掙扎。  
“啪啪啪……”這次，Carol沒有手下留情。“都落在我手上了，我勸你還是乖乖聽話為好。”


	22. Chapter 22

（廿二）  
突覺一個天旋地轉的，Natasha便被Carol用力地扔上床。她慌張地嘗試撐起身子，奈何因為雙手被反綁在身後而不好使力。  
“Carol，放開我。”努力蹬著沒被束縛的雙腳，Natasha兩眼直視站在床前袖手旁觀的那人。  
把她扔上床後，Carol就一直維持著兩手叉腰，直直站著的姿勢，就像是在看好戲一般。更令Natasha驚慌的是她此刻臉上那一抹狡黠的笑，那是她在這之前從來沒看過的。  
這是Carol的第二張臉。  
溫順的小白兔原來也有可怕的另一面。Natasha忽然覺得自己並沒有真正瞭解Carol。  
放下雙手，一步步走到床前，Carol兩手撐在床沿，居高臨下地看著Natasha。  
“我在等你的坦白。”  
用雙腳撐起身子往後退了退，Natasha強裝鎮定地嚥下口水。  
“我並不覺得只要我把事情完全交代，你就會放過我。”  
“聰明。”Carol笑了，笑容看起來還是那麼地陽光、那麼地無害，但是Natasha不自覺地顫抖起來。“但如果你不交代，我也可以陪你慢慢玩。”  
“玩？”想起了上一次自己家裡的玩具，Natasha又是一陣發抖。不安地快速掃了眼四周，她發現，這房裡好像沒有任何可怕的玩具。除非，Carol還沒把它們都拿出來。  
“別看了，我家沒有‘玩具’。”Carol俯下身子，湊到Natasha眼前。“不過，沒有玩具還是一樣可以玩遊戲。”  
曖昧地朝Natasha眨眨眼，Carol雙手撐起身子起身，低頭解了Natasha牛仔褲的鈕扣，然後在Natasha還沒來及將雙腳曲起之前利落地脫////下她的長褲，嚇得Natasha馬上反射性將兩腳曲起，全身捲成一團。  
“別怕！”Carol輕輕上前，用力按下Natasha曲起的雙腿，直接坐在她的大腿上。“就像你說的，我根本不捨得傷害你嘛！”  
話是這麼說沒錯，但Natasha此刻心裡想的是，漫漫長夜……恐怕不受傷也會累死。更何況，現在天還沒黑呢！  
什麼叫做風水輪流轉，什麼叫做報應，她現在深有領悟了。嗚嗚……  
眼裡充滿著絕望，Natasha眨了眨好看的綠色眼睛，討好般地盯著坐在她身上的那人。  
“Carol，我們打個商量好不好？你這樣綁著我，我有點辛苦，你能不能先放開我？反正，我也打不過你。”雙手反綁地被壓著，Natasha逐漸覺得兩手手臂開始麻痺和酸痛。  
“這樣就不辛苦啦。”Carol“好心”地拉著Natasha起身，讓她上半身靠在床頭。“但是，你故意一直拖延時間，犯規了！”  
Carol伸出兩根手指按在Natasha的嘴唇上，順著紋路撫摸。Natasha被反綁的雙手緊張地握拳，上半身甚至因為不安而開始僵硬起來。Carol按在她嘴唇上的手指開始下移，沿著下顎和鎖骨的線條，推高了Natasha的衣服，隔著文胸，準確的找到胸前兩點，開始按壓揉搓。  
“啊！”嘴裡洩出一聲呻吟，Natasha難以置信地瞪大了雙眼。身體本能地做出推拒，奈何雙手被縛，任何的掙扎都顯得徒勞，只能任由Carol為所欲為。  
聽著耳邊傳來陣陣悅耳的、難耐的聲音，Carol抬頭，對著Natasha的嘴唇壓了上去，舌尖探入，舔過齒壁，糾纏舌頭。  
呼吸因Carol的入侵而被打亂，Natasha腦海裡閃過的第一個想法就是，Carol的吻技，似乎被她調教得進步神速。  
Carol邊吻著Natasha，愛撫著她胸前那兩團柔軟的雙手也沒閒著。不著痕跡地拉開文胸，那雙帶著薄繭的手在Natasha胸前又揉又捏，粗礪的觸感清晰的傳入大腦，更令Natasha的呼吸急促起來。  
瞥見Carol眼角邊得意的笑，Natasha一個來氣，乾脆地一口咬在Carol不停作怪的舌頭上。  
舌上神經忽然傳來劇烈疼痛，淚水馬上竄到了Carol眼眶。血腥味在口腔中蔓延開來，舌頭甚至疼得出現麻痺感，Carol不得不放開Natasha，送她一個不自量力的眼神。  
沒再顧慮Natasha的感受，Carol一把拉起Natasha的雙腳，將她整個人往下拉，隨即壓在她的身上。Carol低下身，一口含住Natasha胸前好看的紅梅，牙齒更是懲罰性地咬了一下，引來身下那人一聲尖叫。  
一手還在Natasha胸前游離，Carol的另一手在她腹部停留片刻後又繼續往下滑，隔著Natasha下身僅剩的內褲揉弄著她的私處。  
“你濕了。”放開嘴裡那朵紅梅，Carol頑劣地抬眼看向Natasha，那人卻賭氣地把頭轉向一旁不看她。  
Carol一頭鑽進Natasha腿下，中指指腹隔著內褲搓揉她的花裂，舌尖舔著她的陰核。  
“嗯……不……”受不了如此強烈的刺激，Natasha不斷地想弓起身子，卻一次次地因為雙手被束縛而倒回床上。漸漸的，那條布料顏色由淺轉深，勾勒出一抹魅惑的色澤。  
就在她呼吸愈發急促，呻吟逐漸不受控的時候，Carol忽然停下了唇舌和手指的動作，像是在想什麼一樣盯著她看。  
在即將抵達高處時被重重拋下，Natasha滿臉寫著失落，卻又因為此時Carol正盯著她胸前兩團因為喘息而彈跳著的乳肉，她倔強地閉上雙眼，努力調整自己的呼吸。  
Carol狡黠的眼神始終盯著Natasha臉上，直到她似乎平靜下來時，她又低下頭去。  
“好。可以繼續了。”  
中指再度隔著布料搔弄Natasha的私處，Carol手指頂了頂，讓布料愈發深陷進嬌縫裡。  
“啊……”Natasha無法抑制地低吟出聲，雙腳不自覺地想要併攏逃脫，可Carol卻加重力道，布料隨著Carol的手指嵌入她敏感的腿心間。不顧Natasha開始渾身發麻地細喘著，Carol更加火上澆油地按壓花裂的頂端，驚慌抗拒間，她腿心間的濕意不斷溢出。  
“嗯……嗯……嗯……”隨著Natasha的喘息聲漸漸加深，Carol再度在她即將攀上高峰時候退開。  
這下子，Natasha終於明白Carol玩的什麼‘遊戲’了。  
“Carol……”難耐地弓起身，Natasha染上情慾的雙眼迷濛著看向Carol。“求你……不要折磨我了。”  
Carol疼惜地將吻落在Natasha的耳垂，舌尖輕舔那裡。“聽話。你只要乖乖告訴我我想知道的，我馬上給你。”  
一聽Carol這麼說，Natasha又是一陣恐慌。“不，我不要！我只要我說完後，你答應放開我。”和Carol比精力？她不敢！只怕這人會將上回的仇連本帶利要回來，她還得幾天幾夜下不了床呢！  
“這可由不得你了。”Carol說完，殘酷地扯掉她下身唯一的一條遮羞布，剛弓起身子的Natasha又是重重被摔回床上。  
被扯下內褲，Natasha的私處此時已裸露出來，只見那兩片粉嫩的花瓣顫抖著滲出細密的蜜液。  
Carol輕輕往那濕地探入一指，慢慢抽送起來。她另一手撐起自己，清晰地留意著Natasha臉上的細微變化。即使那個人現在賭氣地轉過頭去不看她，Carol也可以憑著她的喘息和心跳聲感覺著她。Natasha的身子開始緊縮再緊縮，似乎又快到達快樂之巔，被迫張開的雙腳開始夾緊Carol的腰，內裡咬得Carol手指動作艱難。  
Carol又放慢了動作。  
又被從高處摔下，Natasha咬著牙直喘息，雙手緊捉床單，直到指節發白。  
在Natasha喘息漸止時，Carol又俯首下去。  
該死！  
隨著咒罵聲，Natasha閉上雙眼想要做徒勞的掙扎。  
在Carol第6次緩緩抽出送入Natasha體內的手指時，她甚至能感覺到那裡已經對自己有多麼地不捨，每當她退出一分，它都會緊緊咬住她，企圖將她重新吞入。  
“Carol，別離開我！”Natasha顫聲哀求。她白皙的臉此刻已是漲紅得不像話，雙眼更是因為難受而不停滑下淚水。“你……你想知道什麼，我都告訴你。”  
“真的？”  
“嗯。求你……給我……”  
感覺到身下的那根手指很快地退了出去，跟著又蠻狠地刺入，這時入侵她的蜜穴裡的手指已從一根變成了兩根。  
“啊……嗯……”沒再壓抑著呻吟，Natasha跟著Carol的動作嗚咽著，內壁隨著逐漸加快的手指不停蠕動。終於，在Carol越來越快的加速中，Natasha第一次在顫抖中爆發。  
看著氣喘得厲害的Natasha，Carol抽出兩指在她面前揚了楊。“你果然忍了很久。”  
用力將人抱起，Carol解開Natasha身後的束縛，卻又在她揉弄酥麻的雙手前再度將它們捆綁起來，然後拉高至頭頂。  
“這樣你會舒服一些。”  
Natasha白了她一眼。“誰被綁著還會舒服啊？”  
“你還沒招供。”Carol善意提醒。  
又送上一個大白眼，累得不像話的Natasha已經放棄掙扎。“你想知道什麼？”  
“我什麼都想知道。”  
“那你想我從哪裡說起？”  
“為什麼派人殺我？”  
“我想殺的是M。”  
“可你知道，我是M。”  
“我原本不知道。直到慈善晚宴那天你抱我逃出火場。”  
“然後呢？”  
“然後我慌張地聯繫派出去的殺手，讓他終結任務，不要殺你。但是，他拒絕了。”  
Carol默默點頭表示理解。因為，每個殺手都有自己的原則。尤其在接了單子收了錢後，就不會有退款這回事，更不會有收錢不做事這麼一個情況。  
“他告訴我，人，他一定要殺。可是，既然我希望你活著，那你可以‘僥倖’不死。”  
“怪不得Wanda說她取出來的是一顆空單頭，原來殺手鎗法這麼好啊！”  
“他想饒你一命，卻被隨後來的Wanda斃了。”Natasha無奈地搖頭。  
“所以Wanda真的不在你的計劃中？”Carol嘗試對比Wanda和Natasha的口供是否一致。  
Natasha大力點頭。“當然。要不然她怎麼會殺了我的殺手！”  
那一天，阻止殺手鎗殺Carol不果後，Natasha帶著將信將疑的心情偷偷追到了Carol的住處。完全無法肯定那人的答應算不算數，她必須眼見為實，確定了Carol的生死方可安心。不想，一抵達Carol的住處樓下，她先後聽到了兩聲鎗聲，誤以為Carol和殺手正在鎗戰，便不管不顧地衝上樓，卻第一眼看到倒在地板上的兩個人，和唯一站著的Wanda。  
“Natasha？”差點對擅闖者開鎗的Wanda在發覺來人是自己的大學學姐後，適時地收住鎗。又，兩人很有默契地先不質問對方，而是一起關心Carol的情況。  
“還有呼吸。我的診所就在附近，先把人送過去。”  
Natasha頓了頓，兩眼盯著Carol臉上的變化。“後來的情況，你都知道啦！”  
“那你明明早就知道Wanda的身份，幹嘛還一直追問我？”  
“她是你從小到大唯一的朋友，你們一起在我父親那裡受訓、一起吃苦、一起長大，還相互扶持了那麼多年……我只是想知道，她在你心裡，究竟有著什麼樣的份量。”  
Carol唇角微微揚起。“你吃醋了？”  
“是的。”Natasha氣鼓鼓地瞪著她。“我嫉妒有人比我陪伴了你更長更久的時間。”  
“我們確實一起經歷了很多考驗，但我當她是姐妹，互相扶持的好姐妹。”雖然話題被扯開，但Carol很快的又將重心拉回來。  
“Mr. Thompson是你殺的？”  
Natasha張開口，好幾次像是想要說些什麼為自己辯解，又不懂從何說起。最後只是默默閉上嘴，無奈地點頭。  
“為什麼？”儘管心裡早就有了答案，Carol終究覺得難以接受。“他是你爸！”  
“他害死我媽！”Natasha失控地大聲喊道。  
Natasha一直以為，4歲那年家裡遭遇襲擊純粹是父親黑道上的糾紛。直到2年前她像往年一樣，偷偷回家和父親一起過聖誕時，才在幾個酒後失言的叔父們的聊天中得知，那一次派殺手來鎗擊他們家的就是H集團的老大，因為，她父親當時搞了人家的情人。  
那時候，J集團和H集團的實力還是不相上下的。於是父親在鎗擊中僥倖生還後，竟然找了個有權勢者調解，雙方答應不會再找對方的麻煩。也就是說，Thompson不會追究自己的妻子被鎗殺一事。  
也因為這個事件，當時才10多歲、剛出道的S馬上獲得H的賞識，成了H集團往後的御用殺手。  
“所以，他們倆必須死！S也一樣該死！”  
看著說著說著又紅了眼眶的Natasha，Carol靠上前，輕輕用手背幫她擦拭臉上的淚水。  
“你冒充了S襲擊Mr. Thompson。”Carol把Natasha圈在懷裡。  
“你是怎麼知道的？”從Carol懷裡抬起頭，Natasha有些好奇自己天衣無縫的計劃究竟是哪裡出了紕漏，讓Carol發現了端倪。  
“S的刺青。”  
“嗯？有什麼不一樣嗎？”Natasha皺眉。她很確定自己仿冒的貼紙刺青和H集團的標誌是一樣的。  
“可能是近期任務中曾經受傷吧！S在六角星旁邊加了一個小小的‘S'掩蓋了一個小疤痕。我那天檢查他的屍體時發現的，刺青看上去顏色還很新。”Carol頓了下，輕輕拉起Natasha被捆住的雙手手腕。“還有，S的右手沒你這個刺青。”  
“不愧是心思縝密的M。”Natasha表現出甘拜下風的表情。  
Carol驕傲地揚起唇角。“我唯一的缺點大概就是你了。竟然被你欺瞞了這麼久！”  
“我的榮幸。”Natasha挑挑眉。  
Natasha冒充S襲擊Eric Thompson，讓他誤以為H開始按奈不住又想要動手了，於是安排了M在他自己也會出席的慈善晚宴上對H下手，藉此避嫌。沒想到，Natasha早就藉回家陪他用餐時駭入他的手機，竊取了他和M的通話記錄，也查到了M的住處，伺機在慈善晚宴時來一個螳螂捕蟬，黃雀在後。  
在M殺死H後，Natasha也讓殺手假冒M的鎗殺Thompson，然後縱火製造慌亂，打算將所有罪名都推在最後會被埋伏在Carol住所裡的殺手所殺的M身上。  
“幸虧我那天救了你，也等於救了我自己。”Carol感嘆。那一夜受傷導致她判斷力下降，才會沒察覺住所裡的埋伏。  
“要不是為了救我，你肩膀也不會受傷，或許藏在你家裡那個殺手早就被你幹掉了。”Natasha補充。她相信以M的能力，要應付一個埋伏的殺手絕對綽綽有餘。  
快被Natasha繞暈的Carol思考了3秒，決定放棄聯想這一堆的可能性。“別提這些無聊的假設了！我們來說些實際的。”  
“什麼事？”  
“例如……該怎麼懲罰一個說謊的小騙子。”  
說完，Carol雙手使力，將懷裡的人兒抱下床。看著懷裡那人不安的眼神，Carol嘴角興起一絲意味深長的笑容。  
把Natasha抱到浴室裡，Carol拉高她被綁住的雙手，將她吊在蓮蓬頭的位置上。  
由於蓮蓬頭的位置偏高，在Carol完全放手後，Natasha只能微微踮起腳尖來支撐著自己。  
“Carol……”Natasha用力掙扎，嘗試擺脫被“掛住”的窘境。Carol倒是雙手抱胸地後退幾步，欣賞著女朋友在她面前不停扭動著身子的模樣。  
“Honey，你知道你這樣子真的很迷人嗎？”  
Natasha聞言抬頭，看到Carol兩眼間燃燒起的慾火，兩隻手止住了掙扎。  
Carol跨步上前，輕輕扣住Natasha的下巴，低頭吻住了她。有了剛才被咬的前車之鑑，Carol也沒在那裡逗留太久，就開始將目標慢慢往下轉移，在Natasha的脖子間種下一顆顆的鮮豔的草莓。  
跟著，她閒著的兩隻手扯住Natasha的T恤用力撕破，再隨手將本已被推高的文胸一併撕破，此時的Natasha真正算是一絲不掛地暴露在Carol炙熱的眼下。  
只見那豐挺的玉女峰在面前晃動，而且隨著她的喘息劇烈起伏。粉紅色的乳尖像是甜美的紅梅，不停誘惑Carol盡情品嚐。  
將火熱的吻印在Natasha性感的鎖骨上，Carol雙手不斷揉弄她胸前白皙的兩團軟肉，甚至指腹不停刺激著頂端兩朵逐漸硬挺起來的紅梅，引得Natasha更是嬌喘連連。想縮起身子逃避Carol那雙作惡的手，奈何被綁的姿勢讓她更像是不斷挺起胸主動迎合Carol的侵犯。  
放過Natasha的鎖骨，Carol低下身，含住其中一朵紅梅，貪婪地來回舔弄吸吮，並用牙齒輕咬，一手沒忘記不斷地揉捏另一邊的渾圓。  
Natasha嬌吟著，堅挺的胸脯不自覺往Carol嘴裡送去，理智越飄越遠了。  
Carol抬頭，又去吮吻另一邊等待垂憐的紅梅，感覺著她在自己的嘴裡綻放，兩手隨著優美的曲線往下，滑過翹臀，觸碰她大腿內側最敏感的肌膚。  
“嗯……”Natasha一驚，下意識想要夾緊雙腳，卻被Carol用雙腿擠開她的大腿，大掌滑到了她的腿心，玩弄起那朵羞花。  
驀地，Carol冷不防的刺入引得Natasha一聲痛嗚。  
“Honey，你還好嗎？”Carol嘴上說著關心的話，但長指已開始在Natasha窄暖的蜜徑裡抽送。  
“啊……嗯……嗯……”似痛楚，又不似真正痛楚的感覺讓Natasha皺眉，她只能微微張開小嘴，大力喘息著。  
看著Natasha美麗又迷惘的反應，Carol再探入一指，加速長指抽送的速度，而Natasha只能本能地將自己拱向她，以求她給她更多……更多……  
“啊……啊……”最後，她戰栗著，被束縛的雙手因為緊握，指甲在自個兒的掌心掐出了紅印。直到高潮過去，Natasha還在那股強烈的感官刺激中迴盪，連Carol什麼時候將手指抽離自己的身體她也不知道。  
看著還在喘息的Natasha，Carol抬眼看了下小窗外的天色。  
“天開始黑了呢！你餓了嗎？”  
一時沒弄明白Carol話語間的陷阱，雙頰漲紅著的Natasha一心想要逃離這個困境。  
“餓……餓……我們先吃點什麼好嗎？”  
“你還餓著嗎？”Carol戲謔地笑了笑。“看來我得努力餵飽你。”


	23. Chapter 23

（廿三）  
隔天早晨，Natasha在Carol親吻中清醒過來。  
睜開雙眼揉了揉，Carol明亮的雙眼放大地在她眼前出現。那人用修長的手指描繪著她五官的輪廓，再輕輕把吻落在她的額頭。  
“早。”Carol燦爛的笑容正好襯托窗外的好天氣。  
“早。”  
不出意外的，Natasha性感的嗓音更加沙啞了些。低頭看到自己身穿著的睡裙，Natasha依稀間想起了昨夜Carol在浴室裡折騰了她許久，後來在她不斷地求饒下，這人才終於放過她，並且還體貼地幫她清理乾淨後，才把她抱上了床。  
然後她就累得睡著了，連Carol幫她換上睡裙這件事也一點兒都沒有印象。  
睡裙是她自己的，因為兩人在一起後，她偶爾會在Carol家過夜，所以衣櫃裡有好幾套她的衣褲，以及居家服。  
眼見Natasha盯著睡裙發呆，Carol溫柔地把Natasha從床上拉起身。“餓了吧？”  
餓？晚餐都沒吃就被逼著做了一整夜的激烈運動，不餓才有鬼！但是，現在的Natasha不敢再隨便對Carol說出“餓”這個字眼了，誰知那會不會是Carol的另一個陷阱。  
Natasha一臉的警惕讓Carol聯想到了昨晚的事。故意什麼也不說，Carol壞心地又是一個俯身就把Natasha抱了下床，徑直往浴室方向走去，嚇得Natasha緊緊環住了她的脖子。  
“不……我不餓！不要了……放我下來！”  
“可是我餓了。”Carol輕輕地在洗臉盆前把人放下，惡趣味地靠在Natasha耳邊吐著氣道：“我弄了早餐，你快梳洗一下，我們一起吃。”  
“真的是……吃早餐？”驚魂未定的Natasha戰戰兢兢地拿起了牙刷。  
Carol大力點頭，緩緩退出了浴室。“我準備了Pancake、croissant還有muffin。你梳洗完畢就到飯廳來吧！”  
聽著Carol漸行漸遠的聲音，Natasha總算可以放下心好好地梳洗一番後，再把換上了舒服的居家服。  
“咖啡好香哦！”  
坐到飯桌前，撲鼻而來的咖啡香讓她沒忘記讚美每一回給她弄好咖啡後都在求表揚的某人。  
Carol一聽，獻寶似地把剛剛完成拉花的熱拿鐵捧到了Natasha眼前。Natasha低頭一看，是朵鬱金香。  
“不錯哦！拉花技術進步得真快！”下一秒，被稱讚的那人的臉刷一下又紅了。  
猶記得，Carol第一次給她弄的拉花圖案是一顆心型。大概是因為多次的學習後，第一次真實派上用場，Carol有點小緊張，所以心型看起來稍微有點走形，Carol還為此懊惱了好一陣子。  
在那之後，只要Natasha在她家過夜，隔天一早Carol就會給她準備一杯拉花咖啡。不管是翩躚起舞的小蝴蝶、可愛的小兔子、漂亮的葉子還是憨憨的小熊，都逗得Natasha笑得很開心。  
拉開椅子坐到了Natasha對面的位置，Carol貼心地把蜜糖、果醬和牛油都推到了Natasha面前。  
“開動吧！”Carol大口喝下果汁的同時，Natasha已經開始和食物搏殺。  
看來，Natasha是真的餓壞了。  
咬完了手裡的那個muffin，Natasha總算察覺到Carol的欲言又止。  
“怎麼了？”放下手裡的刀叉，Natasha坐直起身子。  
昨夜的坦白對Carol而言是不是信息量太大了？她睡醒後想了想，是不是發現無法接受背景如此複雜的自己和她所做過的一切？  
“Nat，我只是……可能需要時間消化一些事情。”Carol輕輕搖頭。“例如……Mr. Thompson救了我，還把我養大，但是……你殺了我的救命恩人。或許他對你而言是多麼地十惡不赦，你也有殺他的理由，但是我……”  
“Carol.”Natasha把掌心覆蓋在Carol放在放桌上的手背上，手指輕撫著她。“我想，可能在我告訴你另一個真相後，你的想法會變得不一樣。”  
“什麼真相？”  
“那個老頭子沒你想像中的這麼好。”Natasha從座位上站了起來，拉開Carol身邊的一張椅子，坐了下去。“他不但不是你的救命恩人，還是害你家破人亡的仇人。”  
Thompson很擅長收買人心，尤其是讓人甘心替他賣命。  
比起花錢僱用殺手或請人做事，這些認錢不認人的買賣危險性太高了。於是，生性多疑的Thompson選擇對還是白紙的小孩子下手。他會物色一些可塑性高的小孩子，然後派人用盡一切方法把他們“買”回來。  
家裡窮、問題多的父母自然會毫不猶豫地見錢眼開，把孩子雙手奉上。當然，偶爾也會有例外。就算家裡再窮，Carol的母親並不願意這麼做。可她那債台高築的繼父就不樂意了，即將到手的白花花的鈔票怎麼可以就這樣讓它飛走？夫妻爭吵間，繼父失手打死了母親，還“差點”錯手殺了Carol。Carol在逃跑中遇到了Thompson，Thompson不僅救了她，還幫她殺死了繼父。  
咦？那她的繼父就這樣死了嗎？答案是，沒有。  
他在配合Thompson的演出後，拿了一大筆錢遠走高飛了。  
“為什麼是我？”Carol不太願意相信Natasha的故事。  
“你在學校裡幾個運動項目表現都很強，而且你還曾經幫一個年紀比你小的孩子趕走了欺負她的大姐姐們。”  
“這些你怎麼都知道？”Natasha的舉例讓Carol十分驚訝。  
“地下室裡什麼都有。包括所有連你都不知道的，關於你的一切資料。”  
“我還以為你說的地下室只有一堆‘玩具’。”Carol低頭嘀咕。  
相較之下，Wanda的情況就簡單得多。毒癮太深的父親拿了Thompson的錢後乖乖地把Wanda丟在了公園，然後Wanda被幾個安排好的小混混調戲，Thompson再適時地出現，來一場英雄救美，成功把無依靠的小女孩騙了回家。  
“你和Wanda只是他撒的網裡的其中幾條小魚。”Natasha緊緊握住Carol顫抖著的手腕。“除了有你這個厲害的解決師和Wanda這個下毒高手，他還安排人幫他洗黑錢、混入政府機構套取情報等等，他想要的，就是你們對他的忠心。”  
說完，Natasha伸手抱住不停抽泣的那人，讓她將臉擱在自己的肩膀上，一手輕拍著她的背，另一手順著她柔順的短髮撫摸著。  
“我知道，說出這些對你而言完全是二度傷害。原諒我，我怕如果我不告訴你實情，你將會不要我了。”  
“我怎麼捨得不要你？”Carol大力在Natasha的肩膀咬了一口。“你明明什麼都知道，卻什麼都不告訴我！你把我瞞得好苦啊！”  
“我的世界很複雜，所以我一開始就喜歡上簡單的你。”吃痛地皺眉，任由Carol咬著自己發洩，Natasha也把頭靠在Carol的肩膀上。“就算，後來我發現你是M，你在我心裡還是一樣那麼地陽光、那麼地開朗。我甚至希望，你可以一直什麼都不知道，維持著原來簡簡單單的樣子。”  
一聽Natasha這麼說，Carol放開了口，然後看到那裡浮現了自己的牙印。  
“我到現在才知道，你原來和我們家Lucky一樣屬性。”Natasha捏住了Carol的鼻頭。  
“Huh？”Lucky是Thompson家的一隻黃金獵犬。  
“都愛咬人。”Natasha笑了笑，模仿了下Carol咬人的動作。  
不想，Carol忽然一把捉住她的右手，拉到了自己眼前。  
“我怎麼剛剛才發現，你的手鍊裡的這個小飾品，竟然是個哨子？”  
Natasha慌了下，趕忙把自己的右手抽回。  
察覺到Natasha的異樣，Carol更是緊張地握住她。“怎麼了？這個哨子有什麼特別意義嗎？”  
“你還記得上回我們走在路上，你忽然頭痛得站不起來嗎？”  
Carol點頭。“Wanda後來告訴我，是因為某個低頻的頻率誘發了我中鎗的後遺症。難道……”  
“就是這哨子的這種低頻。”Natasha當著Carol的面摘下了手鍊。“對不起……是我對自己太沒信心，也對你抱持懷疑，所以……”  
“所以你打算在打不過我的時候就吹響它？”  
Natasha默默低下頭。  
“那你昨天怎麼沒這麼做？”  
“我捨不得。想到你抱頭滾地，痛不欲生的樣子，我捨不得。”  
看著Natasha一臉的愧疚，眼眶裡還泛著淚水的Carol突地笑了。“謝謝你的捨不得。謝謝你好幾次到最後關頭的捨不得。”  
Carol笑了，因為她瞬間覺得，之前她總是懷疑Natasha對她的愛，比不上她愛Natasha，那一切都是錯的！她們都愛著彼此，卻又不確定自己在對方心目中的分量，不敢肯定對方是否一樣深愛著自己，所以才會有那麼多的猜測和欺瞞，以及面對彼此時候的小心翼翼。  
倘若說Natasha從回來A市開始，就已經著手進行著自己的計劃，那遇見Carol大概就是她計劃中最大的意外了。也因為這個意外，她一再地容許自己的計劃生變，一再地想要保護好Carol，即使她們那時候還沒在一起。  
受不了Carol的眼淚，以及深情款款的眼神，Natasha隨手抽起面紙幫她拭淚，再逃跑似地坐回自己的座位上。  
“咖啡涼了就不好喝了，pancake也該趁熱吃。”倒了蜜糖，拿起刀叉將煎餅切塊，Natasha叉起一小塊投餵一直盯著她看的金毛。  
機械地咬了幾口，Carol像是做了什麼重大決定般深深吸了一口氣。  
“Nat，聘請我當你的保鏢好不好？”  
“嗯？”Natasha停下咀嚼的動作，差點以為自己聽錯了。  
“老闆死了，代表我解決師的工作沒了……我需要一份新工作。”  
Carol討好的表情更像Lucky了，Natasha想著。  
“有人求職像你這個樣子的嗎？”Natasha裝作一臉嫌棄的樣子。“什麼都沒準備就想要我聘請你？”  
“我早就準備好啦！”Carol把頭仰起，右手輕輕撥開額頭上的瀏海耍帥。“老闆把我的背景瞭解得比我本身還要熟悉、我還救過老闆的命、老闆還親自領教過我的不凡的‘身手’。”Carol站了起來，握住Natasha的手。“我還可以下廚，陪吃陪喝陪……睡。”  
“夠了，打住。”抽回自己的手，Natasha用眼神示意Carol先坐下。  
“我覺得，你還是繼續當解決師吧！當我的解決師。”Natasha挑挑眉毛，把摘下的手鍊放到Carol的掌上。“畢竟除了殺人，你還會不少高科技。我想，你應該可以幫我解決一些大小麻煩。嗯，人命除外。”  
“Deal。”勾起嘴角，Carol戲謔地笑了。嗯，她還可以幫老闆解決“生理需求”。


	24. 番外（一）

外面下著傾盆大雨，路上來往的行人很多，也有不少人為了避雨，乾脆躲進咖啡館裡點杯熱飲歇一歇，順便蹭幾分溫暖的味道。  
咖啡館某個處於角落的特定座位上擺著一束好看的紅玫瑰，以及一份包裝好的小禮物。大概，就算桌上那個小牌子沒註明“Reserved”，也不會再有人敢輕易地坐到那個位子上吧。  
不同於大部分人狼狽的模樣，有保鏢幫忙撐傘的紅髮女子是踩著優雅的步伐踏進這間她早已熟悉不已的地方。  
一見來人，服務員快步上前招待這位儼然是老闆娘身份的女人。接過Natasha遞過來的外套，服務員禮貌地點頭示意，打算領她到那個她早就習慣的座位去。  
“你們先回去吧！待會兒Carol會送我回家。”Natasha轉頭對身後的保鏢囑咐了一聲，就向服務員搖搖手，表示不需要她的帶路。  
待清脆的高跟鞋聲接近那張早已精心佈置好的座位時，那束十分高調的紅玫瑰第一時間吸引了來人的注意力。  
挑挑眉，Natasha右手拿起那束玫瑰仔細看了下，左手再抽起花束中的小卡片，打開。  
“999朵紅玫瑰，慶祝我們重要的紀念日。”  
“我一直覺得紅玫瑰很適合你。”Natasha抬頭，發現金髮已長至耳下的那人剛從廚房裡出來，臉上掛著好看的笑容大步向著她走過來。  
“今天是什麼紀念日？”放下手裡的花束，Natasha一手勾著Carol的脖子，抬頭親了下她柔軟的嘴唇。“如果我沒記錯的話，距離我們正式在一起的日子，還有一個多月。”  
Carol還沒來得及回話，窗外的天空忽然劃過一道閃電。Carol下意識瞇著雙眼，缩了下肩膀。馬上反應過來的Natasha將她身子扳過來背對著窗口，兩隻手高舉，一邊一隻幫她捂緊耳朵。  
待聲音有點嚇人的幾個響雷過去，她放開雙手，輕佻地勾了下Carol的下巴。“沒事了。”  
Carol嗔怪地笑了笑，彎腰幫忙Natasha拉開椅子，待人坐好後，便給不遠處的服務員招手示意，再自個兒走到她對面的位子上坐下。  
“窗外的天氣，沒讓你想起些什麼嗎？”  
Natasha轉頭看著窗外的大雨，再看看Carol充滿期待的眼神，瞬間像是想起了些什麼。  
“今天是……你撞到我的那一天？”微微牽起唇角，Natasha語氣充滿揶揄的成分。  
“或許，你應該修飾一下你的形容詞。你應該說，這是我們第一次相遇的日子。”Carol挑眉，把小禮物遞到Natasha眼前。“如果當時不是閃電以及快要下雨的樣子，我就不會撞到你了。”  
“為什麼你那麼怕閃電和打雷？”接過小禮物，Natasha並沒急著打開，反倒將手輕輕覆蓋在Carol放在桌上的手背。Carol的這個小弱點她早就發現了，只是之前都沒有提及，Carol也從不主動說起。  
Carol一聽，原來明亮的雙眸瞬間黯然。“那個男人和我媽發生爭執的時候，正好下著很大的雨。後來，他還刺死了我媽。那時候雷電交加，所以鄰居們都沒察覺到異樣。我冒著大雨，赤著腳逃了出來。”  
“I’m sorry to hear that.”Natasha心疼地摸摸Carol的頭。“都過去了！”  
有點後悔問了這麼一個大煞風景的問題，她趕緊拆開禮物紙，打開包裝內的小盒子，看到了裡邊裝著的一個長笛吊墜。  
“長笛。它可說是你和我的定情信物。”一掃剛才的憂鬱，Carol又露出陽光般的笑容。拿起吊墜攤開在Natasha眼前揚了楊，“我幫你戴上好嗎？”  
Natasha點點頭。  
在Carol給她戴上的同時，服務員也給兩人送上了南瓜湯。  
“咦？我以為你會親自下廚。”  
“廚房我早就打點好了。”Carol故作神秘地坐回位子上。“這麼重要的日子，身為主角之一，我當然要坐在你的對面，和你一起好好享受這一段時光啊！”  
也對！Natasha再度點頭表示認同。  
喝完南瓜湯，趁服務員收起餐具後，Natasha湊到Carol面前，壓下嗓子問：“我給你的任務，你該不會忘了吧？”  
“你覺得呢？”  
Carol臉上得意的樣子倒不像是沒把任務完成。只不過，要是Carol已經完成任務，照理她該收到通知才對。Natasha暗忖。  
“明晚就是慈善晚會了！我可不希望出任何的差錯。”  
“放心！雖然過程中遇上了一點麻煩，但我還是成功錄到了關鍵人物的口供，也蒐集到有利的證據了。”嚐了口紅酒，Carol放下手中的高腳杯。“我把它們都定時在今夜0點發佈。0點後，全世界都會知道那幾個團體是怎麼地假借慈善的名義來坑錢，是如何利用弱小無助的小孩子來騙取民眾的同情心。明晚的慈善晚會不會再有善心人士給他們捐錢，也不會再有大明星給他們撐場面。”  
“為什麼是0點？”  
“這樣才不會有人打擾我們的約會。”Carol嘴角揚起高深莫測的邪笑。“就算那時候有人敢打電話找你，那時候的你，應該已經在我的身下癱軟，爬不起來了……”  
“你……”Carol愈發不克制的聊天導致Natasha語結。“公私不分！要扣錢！”  
“噢……”Carol一臉懊惱的模樣。“被扣掉的部分，我只好晚上時段再跟老闆要回來。”  
無賴！Natasha不管怎麼想都沒想明白，她家這只純情的大金毛究竟是如何蛻變成這麼可惡的大野狼！


	25. 番外2

木質的辦公桌前，紅髮女人正埋頭在一大堆的文件海裡。除了偶爾傳來的敲打鍵盤聲，整間辦公室安靜地不像是有人存在一般。直到，一陣開門聲打破了寧靜。  
“Nat……”  
Natasha抬頭，看到一頭金色短髮的女朋友闖了進來，尾隨在她身後的還有一臉無奈的秘書小姐。  
“不好意思，Miss Romanoff。我說過要先通報一下，但是Miss Danvers執意說沒有這個必要。”  
“當然沒有這個必要！”Carol一臉理所當然的樣子。開玩笑！闖自家女朋友的“房間”，幹嘛還需要通報？就算是某人在洗澡，她連浴室也是照闖不誤！  
Natasha沒好氣地白了Carol一眼，便朝小秘揮揮手。“你先出去吧！”  
小秘點點頭，這才把門關上，某隻大金毛經已一個健步地蹦達到Natasha的黑色辦公桌前，一手將那堆文件往旁一揮，直接坐到了辦公桌上，兩隻大長腿還不停的踢動著，像個孩子似的。  
“你……”Natasha頭大地看著自家的熊孩子。“這堆文件我還沒看完呢！你就這樣把它們掃成一堆，我待會兒豈不是還要一張張分類？”  
“小事。待會兒我幫你！就算我做不來，你不是還有秘書？”Carol完全不覺得這是問題。“在那之前，我們先談談正事。”  
“什麼正事？Natasha雙手抱胸靠在辦公椅，臉上難得一見的嚴肅。“你說的正事最好是真的很重要，重要到足以讓你這個時候來打擾我工作！”  
“反正我出門前‘偷看’了一下你的秘書的記錄，你今天午後就沒有任何會議或預約，所以我隨時上來都可以找到你。”Carol隨手拿起Natasha擱在辦公桌上的鋼筆玩弄起來。“我剛剛查了一下賬戶，發現……數目好像不太對，所以就想親自來問問老闆，為什麼扣我薪水？”  
Natasha放下雙手，好看的眼睫毛眨了眨。“管家說，你中午離開時弄壞了我掛在樓梯間的一幅名畫。”  
怎麼這麼快就告狀？Carol眼神閃爍地轉過頭去，假裝隨意地轉動手裡的鋼筆。“哦，那還不是因為有人昨晚縱慾過度，才讓我因為休息不夠，今天睡醒精神不濟手滑了一下下。”  
“是嗎？”Natasha挑挑眉。“我還以為那幅畫之所以倒霉，純粹是因為送畫的那個人碍了你的眼。”  
“好啊！”放下鋼筆，Carol低下身子湊到Natasha眼前，兩隻手個別放在辦公椅把手的兩邊。“你明知道我覺得那個人礙眼，你還把它掛在樓梯間？”  
“我掛上去的是名畫，又不是他。”Natasha攤手。“再說，我把一個合作夥伴送的禮物掛起來，這是一份基本的禮貌。”  
“更正：他對我而言，不只是你的合作夥伴。他還是你不自量力又沒自知之明，而且癩蛤蟆想吃天鵝肉的追求者。”Carol補充。  
“可是，那幅畫是無辜的呀！”明明覺得這段言論很幼稚，Natasha卻又不自覺地被甜得笑開顏，嘴角上揚的弧度完全壓抑不住。“你對人家不滿意，應該去找本人，還不是對名畫動手，所以修補名畫的錢，我只好在你的酬勞裡扣除了。”  
Carol盯著Natasha好看的五官，認栽地扁嘴。“我命好苦啊！老闆總是動不動就找藉口扣我薪水，再這樣下去我要怎麼活啊？”  
“所以你就來老闆的辦公室搗亂報復嗎？”Natasha好笑地看著自家女朋友隔三差五的上演這種劇本幾乎完全沒修改的戲碼。“話說回來，你有哪次不是被老闆扣薪資後，轉過頭就找女朋友求安慰，要女朋友送你一堆‘禮物’補償？”  
各種高科技軟件、電腦配備、槍械和武器……Carol吵著要的“玩具”一次比一次更貴，但Natasha每一次買單的時候總是眼都不眨一下。  
“嗯……你說得沒錯！我這次也是求安慰來著！”Carol眨眨眼，直接貼到Natasha臉旁，輕輕舔了下她的耳垂。  
Natasha顫抖了一下下，忙大力推開壓在她身上的那人。“別鬧！”  
“我哪有鬧。”Carol起身，在Natasha的辦公桌下摸到了一個按鈕，輕輕一按，回過頭來對著Natasha露出燦爛的笑容。  
“你竟然連我辦公室的機關都摸透了……”Natasha有點頭痛地看著眼前過於優秀的天才解決師。她幫忙駭入對手的系統不在話下，連入侵自家老闆的集團系統也是手到擒來。  
“你大概是忘了，當初你給集團大樓重新安裝保安系統時，我可是給了不少意見哦！”  
這過於得意的笑容看得Natasha牙癢癢的，沒忍住就直接動手蹂躪那張臉孔。  
“嘿！別捏……別掐……疼！”Carol裝可憐的樣子成功令Natasha停止了手裡的動作，沒想到下一秒，剛才還裝模作樣的受害者已經跨坐到她的身上，兩隻手捧住她的臉頰，輕輕封住她的嘴唇。  
“唔……”Natasha瞪大雙眼，所有的抗議被身上的那人盡數吞入肚裡，反正也打不過她，Natasha乾脆放棄掙扎地配合起來。柔滑的舌尖輕輕地和Carol火燙的靈舌攪拌在一起，無盡纏綿。  
Natasha的回應引得Carol更是熱血沸騰，接吻似乎已經無法滿足她。  
放開Natasha的紅唇，Carol充滿慾火的兩眼盯著她胸前高聳的兩團，眼看就要動起手來。  
“等下……”Natasha受驚似地捉住她的雙手。“你別撕，我這裡正好已經沒有可以更換的衣物。”  
“那你自己脫。”Carol狡黠地笑了。  
“你……”Natasha語結。這混蛋！她們做了這麼多次，她還不曾主動把自己脫光呢！  
“快點！”Carol挑動眉頭。“你不脫的話，我就撕破咯！”  
“你撕破了我穿什麼？”  
“我可以去給你買，反正你的尺寸我也都瞭如指掌了。”某人已經在興奮得搓手手的樣子讓Natasha很想一掌巴過去。但她也只是想想而已，她不捨得。  
讓Carol去買？那外面那些人豈不都可以腦補我們倆在這裡究竟大戰幾回合了？Natasha想了想，認命地開始解開自己上衣的鈕扣。惟,她還沒來得及解開最後兩顆鈕，大金毛已經迫不及待地把她從辦公椅上拉起來，放倒在辦公桌上。  
這下子，原本堆在一起的文件悲催地一張張散落到地板去了。  
推高胸罩，挺立的雙峰因突如其來的寒意而微微顫抖，晃蕩出陣陣誘人的乳波，Carol俯身一口含住了其中一顆紅果，另一隻同樣落入她的魔掌，被不停地揉捏。  
“啊……”  
唇舌的並用成功贏得Natasha陣陣藏不住的嬌喘，Carol更是賣力地輪流輕啃吸吮起兩邊的紅果。  
接著，她騰出一隻手推高Natasha的裙子，從裙擺下探了進去，隔著薄薄的底褲揉弄起雙腿間灼熱的核心。  
“嗯……”Natasha弓起身子後又因為酥麻感而躺回了辦公桌上。  
察覺到底褲傳來的濕意，Carol撥開那一層薄軟的屏敞，加深了手指的力道，在Natasha的那一片密地撫摸，全身的血液跟著Natasha愈發的濕潤而燃燒。  
“啊……”花核被Carol的指腹不斷地刺激，Natasha的呼吸越來越急促，最終在一陣尖叫中攀上了高峰。  
“這麼快就到了？我都還沒進去呢！”Carol揚起手指，指腹上的水跡正是Natasha剛剛動情的證據。  
“滾！”由於還在顫抖著，Natasha的這句話聽起來完全沒有殺傷力。  
Carol露齒笑了笑，再度俯下身子靠在Natasha耳旁。“我會滾的，在滿足了我們彼此之後。”  
“什麼意思？”  
“就是……字面上的意思。”解開Natasha上衣的最後兩顆鈕扣，再用力地扯下她已經濕透的底褲往地上隨手一扔，Carol從辦公桌上拉起Natasha。  
“幹嘛？”Natasha內心忽然有種不好的預感。  
“滿足你啊！”Carol眨了下眼睛。跟著，人被她拉到了辦公室的一大片落地窗前。  
從高處往下看，整座城市的景點一覽無遺。  
“你……你幹嘛？這玻璃是透明的！”  
“這棟樓是這座城市最高的建築物之一，我想，除非有人搭直升機飛過，不然應該很難看到你。”  
Natasha被Carol用力地一壓，雙手抵在落地窗前，上半身的春光就這樣朝著那毫無遮攔的地方暴露著。  
Carol從後壓制著Natasha，將下巴擱在Natasha的肩膀上。  
“還記得我前幾天跟你借電腦瀏覽網頁嗎？結果我在你的瀏覽記錄裡發現了你看過的片子。”  
腦海裡閃過了影片裡的畫面，Natasha臉上立刻染上了淺紅。  
“那是……那是我瀏覽網頁時弹出來的色情網廣告，我只是不小心點擊到了……”  
“然後順便把它看完？”Carol順著她的話往下說。  
……  
Natasha無語了。  
“你怎麼可以偷看我的瀏覽記錄？”  
“我其實只是想要刪除緩存。但是親愛的，都這個時候了就別想岔開話題啦！”  
雙手從後環抱著Natasha的腰部，再慢慢往上移到胸前的兩團柔軟刻意的搓揉，Carol的親吻從耳朵慢慢往下移動到脖子，爾後又沿著脊椎在Natasha雪白的身後留下一道道的痕跡。  
當親吻來到了腰間，Carol一手拉下裙子的拉鍊，任憑它滑落到地上，再微微拉開Natasha的雙腿，Carol跪下身子，將頭探入她的雙腿間，用舌尖來拜訪那一片秘密花園。  
“啊……”片子裡的畫面一閃而過，身下又深刻地感受著Carol靈活的舌頭，雙重刺激導致Natasha很快地又再度被送到了高處。  
“又到了嗎？你今天還真是敏感呢？”Carol用手背擦拭嘴角的液體，站起身來。“讓我想一想，下一步是什麼來著？”  
還沒緩過來的Natasha因為Carol這句話，隨即想到了影片中的下一步。  
“Carol，不要了……我累了！我還有一大堆文件還沒看……”  
“不行，我還沒得到滿足！依我看，你也還沒得到大大的滿足呢！”Carol邊說邊褪下自己的外套，右手從後刷過Natasha的神秘地帶，或輕或重地滑動。  
“誰說的？我……啊……”Natasha說不出話了，因為Carol的手指正送入她最敏感的深處抽動著。抽送逐漸加速，Carol也同時不停地用力刺激Natasha腿間那顆早已動情得腫脹的紅豆。  
“嗯……嗯……”Natasha緊緊咬住下唇，怕自己的聲音因為太興奮而失控。  
“喊出聲吧，Nat！你的辦公室隔音還蠻不錯的！”Carol用閒著的另一邊手把Natasha的臉扳過來，用舌頭撬開她緊咬著自己的牙齒。  
在Carol不斷的抽插中，Natasha的雙腿開始無力支撐，身子慢慢往下滑動，卻因此被頂的更深。  
“不要了……”  
不想，Carol不僅不理會她的討饒，反倒學習影片裡的主角，又加入了另一隻手指，抽插越發快速和用力。  
終於，Natasha在抽搐中抵達了最高點。  
看著散落在地板上的文件和衣物，以及落地窗前的那一灘水跡，Natasha尋思著，以後還是不要隨便剋扣她家女朋友的酬勞為好。


End file.
